Un héroe
by Kris' Neckerchief
Summary: Post-manga. ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras del ser más maravilloso del mundo? ¿Y si ese ser es un demonio de preciosos ojos ámbares, cabello plateado y orejas de perro? La respuesta es simple: conquistarlo. [Dedicado a Sara Y. Croft]
1. Chapter 1

Post-manga.

¿Qué pasa si te enamoras del ser más maravilloso del mundo? ¿Y si ese ser es un demonio de preciosos ojos ámbares, cabello plateado y orejas de perro? La respuesta es simple: conquistarlo. [Dedicado a Sara Y. Croft]

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Fanfic escrito sin fines de lucro y únicamente para FF.**

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Dedicado a mi nueva amiga de FF:** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

Inspirado en ' _Strange Village'_.

 **Un héroe**

 **por Kris' Neckerchief**

 **{*—Capítulo uno—*}**

Una puntada…

Dos puntadas…

Tres puntadas…

¡Listo!

Había logrado terminar el morral que desde ese instante iba a acompañarla durante el resto de sus días. Decirlo de ese modo le parecía muy deprimente, pero era la más absoluta verdad. Ese era el día. Se iría de su aldea. Escaparía.

No le habían dejado ninguna otra opción, esa era su única salida. No podían obligarla a casarse con nadie. Lo sentía por sus padres, pero ella quería enamorarse, ser feliz, encontrar al _hombre perfecto_. Tal vez esperaba demasiado, pero tampoco dejaría que la casaran con un hombre treinta años mayor que ella. ¡Solo tenía dieciséis años! Definitivamente no se casaría con un tipo que tuviera como cincuenta años. ¡No, señor! Mentiría si dijera que no estaba en edad casadera, pero no quería casarse con alguien a quien no conocía y, además, que era probablemente un vejete, una pasita arrugada.

Ella no era espectacularmente bonita ni nada—aunque no se consideraba un mal partido—, simplemente era la única chica de la aldea que estaba soltera y tenía una edad mayor de doce años y, aparentemente, ese vejestorio se había encaprichado por ella y jamás la dejaría en paz.

¿Remate?

Era el _maldito_ terrateniente de la zona.

¿Cómo un terrateniente no se casaba antes de los treinta si se supone que desde temprano debe tener un heredero?

¡Que se jodiera! Ella no se casaría, prefería ser comida viva de los demonios antes que casarse con un viejo del cual ni el nombre se sabía.

¡Todo el pueblo a la mierda!

Ni siquiera sabía de dónde había aprendido todo ese mal lenguaje, normalmente ella se comportaba bien. No solía alzarle la voz a nadie, aunque sí hablaba un poco más de la cuenta, pero jamás había dicho una _mala palabra_ en su vida. No al menos que ella recordase. Siempre se consideró bien educada y formal, pero había perdido los estribos.

Claro, ya no estaba en una situación 'normal'.

Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, empacó las cosas que creía necesarias para su _viaje—_ algo comestible, un cuchillo, agua…—y, mientras todos dormían, se tapó con un manto oscuro y pesado, perfecto para el frío, y salió de su casa en plena noche, tratando de ser silenciosa y de no llamar la atención de nadie. Estaría muerta si llegaba a ser descubierta. Sería el fin absoluto de cualquier tipo de libertad que pudiera tener.

No faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Era precisamente por eso que salía a esa hora. Había dormido lo necesario y no tendría que detenerse muy cerca de la zona a acampar. ¡Su plan era perfecto! E infalible, además. Lo tenía todo bien calculado para una escapada espectacular.

Claro, en realidad estaba el fallo de qué haría si algún demonio con sed de sangre aparecía, pero como ya había dicho anteriormente, eso era mejor que quedarse y casarse con un vejete. _Mucho_ mejor.

Caminó de puntillas hasta que estuvo a una distancia considerable de la última cabaña y, luego de allí, empezó a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ello. ¡Por fin sería libre! Podía sentir el viento azotándole en el rostro y rogaba por que no se tropezara con esas sandalias de madera que, de momento, protegían sus pies de pisar directamente el suelo.

Se preguntaba si estar completamente sola en medio de un bosque podía llamarse libertad y no _estupidez_. Bueno, desde su punto de vista era libertad. La _puta_ y gloriosa libertad. Nadie podría detenerla ahora. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiese de ese instante en adelante.

 _«¡Vete a la mierda, maldito terrateniente sin nombre!»_

Oh, sí, deliciosa libertad. Se deshizo de sus sandalias y luego solo podía sentir la hierba en sus descalzos pies. El aire fresco de la naturaleza le llenó los pulmones de gloria y se dejó caer exhausta contra un árbol cuando sintió que al fin perdió el aliento, sonriendo como estúpida, acariciando la corteza del árbol en el que se había apoyado luego de su larga carrera.

Había escapado. Lo había conseguido.

Sentía la adrenalina correr furiosa por sus venas. ¡Se sentía estupenda! Ya nadie podría decirle _jamás_ qué hacer y qué no hacer. Era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones y de crear sus propias reglas.

Sip, y eso era justo lo que haría.

Claro, ella no se había dado cuenta que solo le faltaba el letrero gigante que la señalara diciendo _'Comida gratis'._ Su dicha era demasiado grande en esos momentos. Era la presa perfecta para cualquier depredador, eso era más que obvio. Una humana sola, desprotegida e indefensa era la carnada perfecta.

 _Sehhh…_

Había demasiada felicidad en su interior y sus ojos solo podían enfocar la hermosa luz del sol comenzar a aparecer entre el follaje.

Debía seguir avanzando, lo sabía, pero estaba tan sumida en ver hacia arriba que olvidó que, en cuanto notaran su ausencia, comenzarían a buscarla como si estuvieran locos. Aunque, de todas formas, no creía que fueran a encontrarla. Al menos no en los siguientes quince minutos, que era el tiempo que tenía planeado quedarse ahí sentada antes de continuar con su _emocionante_ viaje.

Debía estar loca, eso era seguro, además de que era demasiado despistada, eso también era seguro, ya que jamás se dio cuenta que un _sexy y sensual_ (inserte sarcasmo aquí) demonio estaba a tan solo diez metros de ella, relamiéndose como si hubiera visto una jugosa hamburguesa.

¿Qué otra cosa podría querer un demonio que no fuera comer a una joven y deliciosa humana?

Nada, y eso era lo que ese singular demonio pensaba. Un platillo digno de una deliciosa cena. Recuperar fuerzas con el precio de una simple vida humana.

Ni excepcionalmente grande, y tampoco pequeño, de apariencia apestosa y débil. Así era el demonio.

Claro, eso era más que suficiente si lo único que planeaba hacer era comerse a una despistada chica que ya había vencido su meta de _los quince minutos_ sentada bajo ese árbol.

¿Cómo aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia?

No importaba, tenía demasiada hambre como para pensar y, a tan solo cinco metros de ella, podía imaginarse el sabor de su sangre.

¿Qué más podría pedir un demonio que el delicioso sabor de la sangre?

Nada.

Y ella ahí, sentada, ignorante y tonta.

 _Nada mejor._

¿Cuánto le había durado la _deliciosa_ libertad?

Aparentemente no lo suficiente, ya que, al girar la cabeza, observó como el singular y asqueroso demonio se preparaba para tragársela de un solo bocado en un limpio movimiento.

Gritó.

Lo hizo como jamás lo había hecho.

Jamás había estado tan cerca de ser el aperitivo de un demonio pero, gracias a todos los dioses existentes, el sueño de ese peculiar ser jamás pudo realizarse. En segundos, ya no era más que un simple cadáver en el suelo y, frente a ella, se erguía la figura del ser más maravilloso que había visto jamás.

Por dios, ese _ser maravilloso_ no podía ser otra cosa que un _ser maravilloso_. ¡Era el ser más hermoso y _encantadoramente_ sensual y atractivo que jamás hubieran visto sus ojos! Incluso parecía desprender luz, ¿o eso era solo su imaginación?

Bueno, no es que ella fuera de estar viendo así como así a los hombres, ni como si en su ex-aldea hubiera hombres guapos. De hecho, todos eran horrendos, pero eran simpáticos y amables, eso les sumaba puntos.

Y, volviendo al extraordinario ser que contemplaba frente a ella, ¡era perfecto!

Lista de atributos mental:

1-Era sexy. _Muy_ sexy.

2-Tenía los ojos más maravillosos que jamás había visto en su vida. Unos ojos ámbar simplemente hermosos.

3-Era alto. Al menos una cabeza más alto que ella.

4-Su cabello era impresionante: plateado y le llegaba poco más debajo de la cintura.

5-Era fuerte. Se le notaba a la legua.

6-Era _muy_ guapo. Nunca había visto un rostro tan atractivo en toda su maldita vida.

7-Era un demonio. Y no es que ella fuera masoquista ni nada por el estilo, pero el aire salvaje e inhumano que poseía lo hacía _aun más_ atractivo.

8-Sus orejas eran singulares y _muy_ llamativas. ¡Tenía orejas de perro! Y, lo mejor, ¡eran adorables!

9-Estaba muy bien bronceado. ¡Qué digo bien! Estaba _perfectamente_ bronceado.

10-Era hermoso. Simple y sencillo.

Claro, esa lista mental la había hecho con tan solo verlo en ese instante, ese _mismo_ instante en que el cadáver del otro rascoachín demonio caía al suelo.

—Oye, niña, ¿te has dado cuenta que casi te conviertes en el desayuno de esta cosa?

Retomando la lista:

11-Voz grave y muy masculina.

12-Fruncía el ceño de una manera espectacular.

Se había cruzado de brazos y la miraba fijamente.

No parecía alguien que fuera a hacerle algo malo. Al menos no parecía tener intenciones de comérsela y la había salvado de _ser_ comida. Puntos para él.

No pudo expresar el tiempo que se mantuvo contemplándolo. ¿Podían culparla? El tipo era hermoso, más aun si consideraban que era un demonio. Podía ver pequeños destellitos alrededor de su cuerpo. Era _casi_ mágico.

El _demonio_ la miró arqueando una ceja, confundido.

—Eh…

 _«'¿Eh?' ¿Eso es todo lo que se te pudo ocurrir? '¡¿Eh?!'»_

—Es muy peligroso que una humana ande sola en el bosque, ¿qué jamás te lo han dicho tus padres, niña?

Se puso en pie con rapidez, sintiéndose muy torpe en el proceso. Más por el nerviosismo que por el miedo que había sentido segundos atrás.

 _«En serio que necesito otra cabeza si quiero llegar a su altura…»_

—Lo siento. —se apresuró a decir. —Es que me fui de casa.

El _demonio_ arqueó de nuevo su ceja, como si sus palabras no lo convencieran… O como si la viera con cara de tonta. No era como si a él debiera importarle su vida ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Por qué harías semejante estupidez?

Definitivamente era que la miraba con cara de tonta.

—Bueno, iban a obligarme a hacer algo que no quería…—musitó, bajando la mirada. —Pero gracias por salvarme. —volvió a verlo a los ojos, con una sonrisa brillándole en el rostro.

—Menuda tontería. —masculló el demonio frente a ella.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se creía? Ni siquiera la conocía y la estaba criticando. ¿Sería así con todo el mundo? ¿Por qué no la devoraba de una sola vez? Después de todo, era un demonio.

—Seguro que ni sabes hacia dónde ir.

Bueno, eso ya era cierto, pero seguía en la posición de que no se conocían y él le hablaba como si tuviera todo el derecho a eso.

—Trata de no llamar demasiado la atención. —se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a irse. —Una humana sola en el bosque es el blanco más fácil para cualquier demonio.

Entró en pánico. ¡El _demonio_ iba a marcharse! De pronto, ya no le apetecía quedarse sola en el bosque.

¿Y si él decía la verdad? ¿Y sí pronto aparecía otro demonio con intenciones de devorarla?

— ¡Espera! —lo detuvo con voz de grito y un toque de exasperación.

El demonio detuvo sus pasos y giró su cabeza levemente para dirigirle un pequeño vistazo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Casi podía apostar que lo estaba viendo con ojos de cordero degollado.

—Yo… ¿Podría irme contigo?

Él, de nuevo, arqueó una ceja. La detalló minuciosamente durante varios segundos, estudiándola. Se mantuvo ahí, de pie, con los ojos chispeantes en su dirección. ¿Qué sería lo que le diría?

—Yo también soy un demonio. —le dijo, como si eso fuera los más obvio del mundo.

—Pero no pareces malo.

Él bufó, moviendo su flequillo a causa de ello.

— ¿Dónde vives? —se animó a preguntarle.

—Lejos de aquí. —respondió él con simpleza. —Hay una villa a tres horas de aquí, si tan pocas ganas tienes de regresarte a tu casa, puedo dejarte allí. —bueno, él en realidad no planeaba dejarla sola, pero tampoco planeaba llevársela. No tenía _tan_ poco corazón como para dejar a una niña a merced de los demonios hambrientos y salvajes que frecuentaban esa zona.

Sep, era todo un _caballero._

—Mm… Tú eres un demonio. Debes vivir en una… ¿cueva? ¿Algunas tierras? ¿Una casa?

Bien, estaba comenzando a impacientarse con respecto a esa chiquilla. Por suerte, se desharía de ella en cuestión de horas.

—Vivo en una aldea.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. No era normal que un demonio viviera en una aldea y mucho menos con humanos. Tenía que descubrir más acerca de él.

— ¿Podría acompañarte?

Él la miró fijamente, taladrándola con la mirada.

¿Que si podía acompañarlo? ¡Definitivamente esa niña estaba loca! Él aun debía ir a una aldea que tenía frecuentes ataques de demonios y, además, sería otra persona a quien soportar una vez de regreso en su hogar. Aunque, bueno, esa niña no tenía pinta de ser muy fastidiosa.

Momento, ¿Qué humana en su sano juicio le pediría a un demonio si podía acompañarlo?

En realidad, se le vinieron un montón de respuestas a la mente, entre ellas, la ya no tan pequeña Rin. Y seguía sin entender por qué esa niñita estaba empeñada en permanecer con Sesshômaru, el ser más invivible de toda la faz de la tierra.

 _Sehhh…_

— ¿Podría? —repitió.

Volvió a poner los pies en la tierra cuando ella le habló nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué querrías acompañarme? Yo también podría matarte si quisiera.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Prometo no ser una carga. —dijo, muy segura de sí.

Se contuvo de contestarle como le hubiera gustado de no ser por la esperanzada mirada de la chica. Lo miraba como si él fuera una especie de salvación para la humanidad entera y, sinceramente, nunca había podido con ese tipo de miradas.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —al parecer, era una chica muy parlanchina.

Él roló los ojos y se dio vuelta para seguir caminando, mascullando algo que ella no había alcanzado a entender.

— ¡Espera! —ella se apresuró a alcanzarlo. —Yo me llamo Yumi. —sonrió. —Vivía en la villa que está cerca de aquí, pero como te dije, me fui. Era la única chica que no estaba casada y querían casarme con el shogun, que es más de treinta años mayor que yo. Yo no quería hacerlo porque…

Bien, ella podría seguir hablando, él no la estaba escuchando.

 _«¿Por qué se tuvieron que enfermar las mocosas?'_ -pensó para sí.- _'Si estuviera Miroku aquí no tendría que soportar a esta niña.»_

—Y en realidad no me di cuenta de que ese demonio estaba por comerme, seguro que si lo hubiera llegado a lograr no me hubiera dado cuenta.

—Se nota. —masculló, más para sí que para ella.

— ¿Me dirás tu nombre?

Él no detuvo su andar, más bien, la ignoró.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¡No podía pasarle aquello! El ser más apuesto del universo se negaba a decirle su nombre. Solo le permitía admirarlo, aunque no era como si él supiera que eso era lo que ella estaba haciendo.

No quería apresurar en extremo las cosas, pero estaba segura de que no por mera casualidad había sido _él_ quien llegara a rescatarla. ¡Seguro y estaban destinados! Sí, eso debía ser, él era su alma gemela, se casarían y tendrían unos hijos tan apuestos como él. ¡Estaba segura!

—InuYasha. —su voz interrumpió el silencio, cortándolo como si fuera un cuchillo.

— ¿Eh?

—Mi nombre. —aclaró, sin apartar la mirada de su camino. —Es InuYasha.

 **ᇩ**

 **EDITADO: 25/02/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Dedicado a mi nueva (y sensual e.e) amiga de FF:** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 **{*—Capítulo dos—*}**

El llegar a la aldea destinada le dio un respiro. ¡Esa niña nunca dejaba de hablar! Él no estaba interesado de que si su abuelo trabajaba en no sé qué, de que si tenía o no hermanos, ¡a él no le importaba! Y a ella no le importaba que a él no le importara, no había cerrado su boca en todo lo que llevaba del día.

Para rematarle, técnicamente había pasado viajando casi dos semanas solo para derrotar a tres demonios que no merecían ni un corte con su espada. No entendía cual era el problema, ¡esa gente era patética! Más de lo normal para los humanos. Ni siquiera los disque 'monjes' del lugar habían podido eliminarlos. Él los vaporizó en menos de cinco segundos, sin exagerar.

Bien, al menos el pago había sido en monedas y no en arroz, eso ya hubiera sido el colmo. Cargar a saber cuántos sacos de arroz por otras dos semanas no le apetecía en lo más mínimo. No es que los sacos pesaran, pero era muy incómodo cargarlos.

 _Sehhh…_

No tenía idea del porqué, pero se hallaba de un humor de perros.

¡Sí! ¡De perros! No tenía nada que ver con su origen, simplemente estaba de mal humor.

Nada le apetecía más que llegar a su casa, subirse a su árbol favorito y… holgazanear un rato.

Sep, eso era lo que en ese instante le apetecía más que nada.

Seguro que si lo estuviera haciendo en esos instantes el _enano_ ya lo hubiera estado fastidiando. Era uno de sus pasatiempos, fastidiarlo como si no hubiese un mañana.

Bueno, así había sido siempre con Shippô, desde que lo conoció unos cinco o seis años atrás, esa era su relación.

 _Te molesto, te respondo, te vuelvo a molestar, te golpeo, me acusas y… termino tragando tierra._

Y, volviendo a la cruda realidad, esa chiquilla llevaba observándolo desde… Desde hacía más de un día.

¿Por qué lo observaba tanto?

¿Tenía monos en la cara o qué?

Estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso.

—Em… Disculpa, InuYasha-kun.

Él volteó a verla.

Nadie le había llamado _InuYasha-kun_ desde hacía más de cuatro años, y la única persona que él recordaba que le había llamado así estaba quinientos años en el futuro… Junto con un viejo y un enano que ya debía haber crecido, pero que siempre sería _enano_ para él.

— ¿Amh? —no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que ella fuera a preguntarle.

No es que él conociera muy bien a la chiquilla, pero había aprendido en ese día que si lo llamaba era para preguntarle algo.

— ¿Por qué sales a ayudar a las personas? Es raro ver a un demonio hacer eso.

La verdad, ni él lo sabía.

En parte era porque echaba mucho de menos pelear. En parte porque Miroku lo llevaba por la fuerza. En parte porque así conseguían ganancias, de las cuales a él ya le correspondía una parte desde hacía casi dos años.

¿Por qué no le correspondía algo antes?

Simplemente porque él no lo necesitaba. De todos modos, si no comía con Sango y Miroku comía con Kaede, y si no era así él podía cazar su comida, así que en realidad no necesitaba quedarse con ninguna parte de las ganancias. Pero, hace casi dos años, eso había cambiado.

Había tenido que construir una cabaña…

Bueno, él no la había construido, no sabía nada sobre hacer cabañas, había sido la gente de la villa, pero está sobreentendido que _él_ era quien había pagado la construcción.

Más o menos.

Y es que a él no le hacía falta una cabaña, él era un _todoterreno_. Podía vivir en cualquier parte, pero la situación lo ameritó.

Aparte de eso, ahora él era el encargado de _alimentar_ a alguien.

Bueno, tanto así no, pero entiéndase que _él_ pagaba la comida.

Bueno, más o menos.

Era algo así como: _toma el dinero o toma el arroz, cocina, come y yo como contigo._

O algo así.

Además, había comenzado a tener gastos.

No eran gastos _suyos_ directamente, pero de todos modos como él era quien salía con Miroku a _'estafar'_ gente era él, técnicamente, el que pagaba.

— ¿InuYasha-kun?

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o estaba demasiado tiempo imaginando cosas? De pronto se perdía en sus pensamientos y olvidaba a cierta _chiquilla_ a lado suyo que no dejaba de hablar y hacerle preguntas.

Como respuesta a su pregunta, se encogió de hombros.

—Umh…—musitó ella.

Había descubierto en ese día de andar con él que no era alguien muy comunicativo.

Estaba tratando de averiguar hasta dónde podía llegar con él solo hablando.

—Y… Cuando no estás viajando a otros lugares… ¿Qué haces?

— ¿Te han dicho que hablas demasiado?

No tenía idea de por qué esa niña le estaba fastidiando tanto. Había estado con personas _peores_ y no había tenido tantas ganas de ahorcar como en ese instante. ¡Que se callara!

—Lo siento. —se disculpó apenada. —Nunca había estado sola con un chico y, la verdad, no sé qué decir.

 _Nunca había estado sola con un chico…_

¿Ella había dicho qué?

Ahora se sentía incómodo, no fastidiado.

Carajo.

Ella, en cambio, miraba el suelo que pisaba con las mejillas sonrosadas.

¿Estaría yendo muy rápido? Casi que lo conocía de poco más de un día. ¿Qué debía hacer? De pronto había caído en la cuenta que se había encaprichado con él, así como el shogun de la que fue su aldea lo había hacho con ella.

¿Era malo eso?

Él le gustaba. _Mucho._

 _«Claro que no es malo que te guste»_ se habló a sí misma.

Debía ser más astuta y, por el momento, no hablar tanto. Lo estaba molestando, ya se había dado cuenta.

— ¿A cuánto queda tu aldea, InuYasha-kun?

Él parpadeó y movió una de sus orejas graciosamente, prestándole, de pronto, toda su atención (que, por cierto, no era mucha).

—Al ritmo que vamos…—comenzó a hablar. —a unas dos o tres semanas. —ella se mordió el labio y miró al suelo. —A mi ritmo…—continuó él. —Una semana o poco más.

¿A su ritmo? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Que si fuéramos a mi ritmo, ya estaríamos muy lejos de aquí. —simple, sencillo.

— ¿Cómo así? —no entendía.

Él roló los ojos.

—Si fuéramos corriendo habríamos recorrido más terreno.

—Pero yo no puedo correr tan rápido como tú.

—Y por eso vamos así de lento.

Oh, bueno, tenía ganas de reclamar, no le culpen. Podría llevarla en su espalda para ir más rápido, después de todo, casi se había convertido en algo así como un caballo desde hacía como seis años.

Todo tipo de personas habían pasado por su espalda: niños, mujeres, hombres, viejos, ¡hasta había tenido que cargar a Kôga una vez!

Bueno, cargar a una niña más no haría una gran diferencia aunque, de ser por él, solo _una_ persona sería la única que llevaría en su espalda en toda su vida. O _dos_ , en su defecto.

Suspiró sonoramente.

Si la cargaba en su espalda llegarían más rápido, si no, entonces tendría que estar solo con ella casi tres semanas.

 _Mphf…_

Ella se detuvo abruptamente cuando él lo hizo y lo miró sin entender cuando se inclinó un poco hacia abajo.

—Sube. Si te llevo llegaremos más rápido.

A ella se le iluminó la mirada y, en cuanto subió, el _demonio_ echó a correr tan rápido que no pudo evitar gritar por el susto.

 _«¡Kya! ¡Voy a morir!»_

Aunque, de esa forma, pudo ver que él estaba en lo cierto, iban seguro hasta cien veces más rápido que solo caminar.

 _«¿Y si es una señal? ¿Y si le gusto?»_

De pronto, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se aferró a él para no caer.

Estaba decidida. Ella le gustaría de la forma que fuese. ¡Claro! No debía tener un gran problema para conquistarlo. ¡Sí!

Tenía que ser optimista. ¡Lo lograría! Y luego de algunos meses se casaría con _el demonio de sus sueños._

Dentro de su mente había fiesta. Tiras de confeti aquí y allá. ¡Todo era maravilloso!

Ah, retomando la lista:

13-Olía delicioso. ¡A bosque y tierra mojada! Un aroma muy varonil.

Se sentía como flotar en una nube. No había nada mejor.

¿Y si comenzaba por cocinarle algo delicioso?

Ella no era alguien a quien le gustara alardear, pero su madre le había enseñado unas recetas fabulosas. ¡Seguro y a él le encantaría!

Debía hacer otra lista mental. _Debía_ hacerla. ¿Cómo empezar?

¡Ah! Un título: _Pasos para conquistar al demonio._

¿Sonaba muy ridículo? Daba igual, el título no era lo importante.

En fin:

1-Cocina.

 _A los hombres se les conquista por el estómago, no lo olvides, Yumi-chan._

2-Aspecto.

 _Lucir siempre bonita y arreglada es un punto importante, Yumi, toma nota._

3-Simpatía.

 _Una mujer simpática y amigable es el punto débil de cualquiera. ¡Solo mira a Aika-san!_

4-Atención.

 _Demuéstrale que te interesa._

5-Competencia.

 _No dejes que se fije en ninguna otra, ¡debes eliminar a la competencia!_

6- _En proceso…_

Perdió las ideas.

Pensar en una lista más recordar frases de su mejor amiga no era buena combinación.

¿En serio era necesario hacer tantas listas? Su madre siempre le dijo que debía ser organizada, pero eso de hacer listas comenzaba a fastidiarla un poco.

 _«Pero Kimiko sí tenía razón en algo»_ -se dijo, recordando a su mejor amiga. - _«La competencia debe ser eliminada»._

Estaba segura que en esa tal aldea donde él vivía debía haber algunas mujeres, lo cual significaba que alguien más, aparte de ella, había notado su _exquisita_ hermosura. Oh, no. ¡Él era suyo! No tenía cara de estar emparejado, los hombres casados solían ser un poco más… em… _extraños._ Seguro y él buscaba alguna pareja.

¡Sí! ¡Así debía de ser!

Se apretó a él con fuerza, logrando tensarlo.

Claro, por la pequeña y torpe mentecilla de InuYasha no pasaban cosas tan perversas como en la mente de Yumi.

No, él era mucho más sencillo. Y eso significaba, pensar solo en una cosa a la vez…

 _«¡Al fin se calló!»_

 **ᇩ**

 **EDITADO: 4/5/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Dedicado a mi nueva (y bella :D) amiga de FF:** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

No puedo evitarlo, ¡debo actualizar! Ashdjahjkhjashdj, no me reclamen por mis otros fics u.u Esté me inspiró lo suficiente como para no dejarlo por ahora XDDDDD

 **{*—Capítulo tres—*}**

Una semana.

Eso era lo que había pasado: _una semana_.

Según el _demonio_ , estaban a, aproximadamente, dos horas para llegar a su aldea.

¡Había logrado convencerlo de llevársela!

Pasaban por cualquier villa y él le decía que se quedara allí, pero ella fue más astuta y logró convencerlo de acompañarlo hasta el final. ¡Era una genio!

Sep.

Seguía en su espalda. Sentía que ya se había acostumbrado a estar ahí y, de hecho, le resultaba bastante agradable.

Si retomaba la lista, añadiría:

14-Tiene una espalda _muy_ cómoda.

Sip. Cada vez parecía más su hombre ideal. ¡Todo en él era perfecto!

15-Tiene colmillos muy sexies.

Sep. Se le había olvidado añadir los colmillos a su lista mental. Todo le parecíamagnífico.

Podía incluso dormirse en su espalda y, cuando despertaba, ya habían recorrido kilómetros de cualquier cosa que ella recordara. Todo le parecía tan irreal…

— ¿Dónde vives hay gente buena, no?

Bueno, tampoco quería arriesgarse demasiado. Una preguntilla inocente como esa no tenía nada de malo. Le daba curiosidad saber cómo eran las personas de la villa de InuYasha.

— ¿Te asusta? —se burló.

—No. —sonrió.

Estaba _tan_ tentada a fruncir el ceño, pero no le daría el gusto. Bueno, él no podría verla de todos modos, ya que ella iba sobre su espalda.

—Háblame de ellos. —pidió.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? —preguntó, sin ganas de una nueva conversación.

—Al menos háblame de los que sean tus amigos.

¿Hablar sobre sus amigos? ¿Para qué? Faltaban menos de dos horas para llegar, ¿no podía esperar a ver todo por ella misma?

—Anda. —pidió.

Él bufó.

—Bien. —murmuró, resignado. —Es una aldea pequeña. —comenzó. —La mayoría de los que viven ahí ya son unos vejetes, así que no esperes conocer a mucha gente de tu edad.

No mentía. Solo tenía que imaginarse a Kaede, la sacerdotisa pasa. ¡Ah! Y a Rikichi, el jefe de la aldea.

 _Viejos…_

Bueno, no es que él fuera _excepcionalmente_ joven, pero no envejecía tan rápido como un ser humano, así que parecía jovial… A pesar de tener como 200 años. Bueno, no era como si Sesshômaru, el _vejestorio_ de quien sabe cuántos miles de años, no se viera… em… "joven".

—Lo más probable es que sean Miroku, Sango, Kaede y Rin quienes te reciban. Seguro tendrás que quedarte con Kaede. —o eso imaginaba. Todo ser que pasara por la aldea era hospedado en el _Hotel Kaede Sacerdotisa_. Solo miren a la ya no tan pequeña Rin.

— ¿Quién es Kaede?

—La vieja sacerdotisa de la aldea.

Sep. La _vieja_ sacerdotisa de la aldea.

— ¿Y Miroku, Sango y Rin?

De pronto, sintió que estaba hablando demasiado de estupideces. Aunque, a lo mejor, si satisfacía un poco su curiosidad, podría continuar en paz la horita de viaje que les quedaba.

—Unos amigos. —no pensaba añadir mucho más. —Aunque Rin debe tener como tu edad. —más o menos.

— _Oh…_ —musitó.

Bueno, podría hacer una nueva amiga. Eso sonaba bastante bien.

—Ah. —él pareció recordar algo. —Seguro que Kagome te enseñará el lugar.

Sep. A la simpática Kagome le había dado por ser la _Guía Turística_ de la aldea. Cualquier enclenque que pasara por ahí era recibido por ella para el gran _Tour._ Claro, cuando él quiso reclamar, fue enviado de manera _exquisita_ a comer tierra.

— ¿Quién es Kagome? —de pronto, sintió su estómago revolverse.

—Es mi…

— ¡WOAH! —chilló, interrumpiéndolo.

Estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces al suelo por el susto.

¡¿Por qué carajo acababa de gritar así?! Eso _no_ le hubiera pasado si Miroku estuviera ahí. Por más ridículo que pareciera, estar con el monje tenía sus beneficios.

— ¡Una bola gigante! —volvió a chillar.

¿Bola gigante?

Miró hacia arriba y gruñó.

Lo único que le faltaba en ese instante… _él_.

— _¡InuYaaaasha!_

Y se oyó un 'plop' y, de la nada, un simpático, singular y adorable niño aterrizó en el hombro del _demonio._

Dos palabras:

Puto-Shippô.

— ¿Y tú qué quieres, enano? —gruñó.

Claro, no andaba de humor en esos instantes como para soportar al _enano_.

—K-K… ¡Kawaii!

De repente, sin poder preverlo, Shippô se encontraba siendo apretujado por la desconocida chica.

— ¡O-Oye, InuYasha, ayúdame! —masculló, intentando liberarse.

¡Ja! Que se jodiera, eso le pasaba por llegar a molestar.

— ¡Eres tan lindo! —lo separó de su cuerpo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y tú quien eres?

Claro, los niños no podían controlar su curiosidad.

Por suerte, Shippô fue la distracción que Yumi necesitaba para poder dejar en paz al _demonio._

Por un lado, le molestaba tener que cargar también a Shippô…

Por otro lado, se había librado de las preguntas estúpidas.

—Oe, Shippô. —interrumpió la conversación que el kitsune tenía con la chica. — ¿Vienes de la aldea?

Shippô, de inmediato, saltó a su hombro.

—Sí. Iba de regreso a mis entrenamientos, —dijo con orgullo. —Pero te vi y quise _saludar._

El tono de ese "saludar" le sonaba a que no quería "saludar" en realidad.

—Como sea. —Lo cortó, sin ganas de ponerse a pelear con el kitsune. Después de todo, él se estaba yendo, ¿no? No tendría que soportarlo de regreso en la aldea. — ¿Está bien? —no tuvo que decir el nombre de la persona a la cual se refería, eso estaba de sobra y ambos lo sabían.

—Sí. —asintió. — ¡Y está enorme!

Un certero puñetazo dio en la coronilla del kitsune. Sí _esa persona_ lo hubiera escuchado… Habría Shippô para desayudar.

—Más te vale no decirlo en su presencia. —advirtió.

— ¡Oye! —reclamó. — ¡Yo estaba yéndome!

—Pues desaparece, renacuajo.

El kitsune le sacó la lengua y brincó lejos de ellos para volverse a convertir en la _bola gigante_ a la que Yumi antes se había referido.

Suspiró.

En unos minutos estarían de vuelta en la villa de Kaede.

¡Al fin!

—InuYasha-kun, ¿estamos cerca?

Y se fue Shippô y volvía a ser consciente de a _quien_ llevaba en su espalda.

Algún día la golpearía. El día en que la paciencia se le acabara por completo, ese día sería.

Bueno, no tuvo necesidad de responderle. En esos instantes estaba corriendo entre los campos de arroz pertenecientes, obviamente, a una villa. Ah, pero no cualquier villa.

Suspiró aliviado al ver a Sango tendiendo ropa recién lavada y, sin poder evitarlo, se preguntó dónde estaría Miroku.

Si lo osaba encontrar holgazaneando en algún sitio luego de _todo_ lo que había tenido que pasar, lo mataría.

— ¿Llegamos? —preguntó ella, entusiasmada.

Él solo asintió.

Habían llegado a destino.

Dio un salto y aterrizó justo a unos metros de Sango, quien sonrió al verlo.

— ¡Hola, InuYasha! —la mujer se puso en pie con algo de dificultad debido a su estado.

Sí. _Su estado._

Al parecer, Miroku hablaba muy enserio cuando le dijo a Sango lo de tener veinte hijos. ¡Ya iban por el quinto!

La verdad, le sorprendía que ese _quinto_ aun no hubiera nacido. Sango ya llevaba los nueve meses, ese bebé nacería en cualquier momento.

Aunque, para ser sincero, hubiera preferido que naciera mientras él aun no estaba. Ya eran suficientes los gritos diarios como para tener que oír a Sango gritarle a Miroku a todo pulmón que lo castraría.

 _Auch._

Dejó que Yumi bajara de su espalda y luego se estiró lo más que pudo. La chica no pesaba, pero él ya estaba entumido.

— ¿Y esta chica? —preguntó, sin poder contener su curiosidad.

—La salvé de ser comida de monstruo y no quiso quedarse en ninguna otra aldea.

La _chica_ los ignoraba completamente. Estaba demasiado concentrada en ver el maravilloso paisaje que en la conversación que los otros dos presentes mantenían.

De pronto, se volteó.

Durante unas fracciones de segundo su mirada y la de la mujer encinta frente a ella se cruzaron.

¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Por qué hablaba con tanta familiaridad con _su_ hombre?

Se sintió estúpida. Él debía conocerla desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no parecían ser más que amigos.

La mujer le sonrió.

—Soy Sango. —se presentó. —Y el hombre que ves allá…—señaló atrás de ellos. —es Miroku, mi marido.

Ah, bueno. Ella estaba casada. Bien, todo bien.

InuYasha, en cambio, sentía una vena inflamarse en su sien.

' _Miroku… La puta madre que te…'_

Ah, y es que el simpatiquísimo monje estaba holgazaneando, como él ya se imaginaba un rato atrás.

Tranquilo, siendo presa de sus dos hijos menores: Komori y Kei, Miroku dormía plácidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol… Ignorando que sus preciados hijos estaban _destrozando_ su ropa.

' _Se lo merece'._ -pensó.

Las gemelas, para su suerte o desgracia, no estaban en su campo de visión, así que pudo mantenerse tranquilo respecto a eso.

Suspiró resignado.

¿Qué podía hacerle?

Nada.

En fin, se dio la vuelta y, de un salto, se marchó de allí, dejando a Yumi y a Sango solas.

— ¡InuYasha-kun! —lo llamó, pero él no le hizo caso.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en encontrar a _cierta_ persona como para volver a distraerse con ella.

—Déjalo, debe hacer algo importante. —Sango sonrió. —Ven, siéntate aquí mientras yo terminó con la ropa y hablemos un poco.

Le hizo caso y así fue como se dio cuenta que Sango era una mujer muy dulce y amable, que era exterminadora, tenía cuatro hijos más el que estaba próximo a nacer y tenía una mejor amiga llamada Kagome.

Sip, todo parecía ir bien…

 **ᇩ**


	4. Chapter 4

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Dedicado a mi nueva (estúpida y sensual *_*) amiga de FF:** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

Creo que me inspiré demasiado con este fic… Debería estar haciendo tarea O.o

De aquí actualizo hasta mañana en la tarde u.u

 **{*—Capítulo cuatro—*}**

Sonrió como estúpida al cortar una pequeña flor amarilla, sintiendo como el aire le daba de lleno en el rostro.

¡Se sentía radiante!

Tan radiante que ignoraba olímpicamente a la joven de su misma edad a lado suyo, hablándola.

—Eh, lo siento, no te escuché. —musitó apenada.

¡No podía quitárselo de la cabeza! Lo había visto el día anterior, que fue cuando llegaron a la aldea y ya sentía unas tremendas ganas de verlo de nuevo. ¡Era de locos!

—No, está bien. La abuela Kaede me dijo que, cuando una chica actúa así, es porque está enamorada. —sonrió Rin.

Yumi suspiró. Efectivamente era eso.

—No pude evitarlo. —musitó. — ¡Fue amor a primera vista!

Y era más que obvio, esa mirada soñadora no la tenía cualquiera así porque sí. A la legua se le veía el enamoramiento.

— ¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? —preguntó Yumi, ida en su imaginación.

Rin parpadeó.

—No.

No, jamás se había enamorado, pero estaba segura de que si lo hacía, su guardián no volvería a dejarla sola.

Sonrió como tonta. Sesshômaru era algo así como su protector hermano mayor, o así lo había visto ella desde siempre.

— ¡Él es tan maravilloso! —oyó suspirar a su acompañante. — ¡Y tan guapo!

— ¿Es de aquí? —no pudo contenerse a preguntarle.

Ella asintió, ida en su mundo.

— ¿Quién?

Y, la curiosidad mató al gato. O a Rin.

— ¿Conoces a InuYasha-kun, cierto?

A la joven protegida del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste se le desencajó la mandíbula.

Eso era malo, _muy_ malo.

—Yumi-chan…—susurró con pena.

Eso seguro que le dolería. InuYasha era el que estaba más prohibido para cualquiera. ¡Eso no podía pasar!

—Y es _taaaannn_ lindo…

' _Esto atraerá grandes problemas'._ Pensó Rin, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

—Yumi-chan. —trató de tener tacto. —No te han dicho que él…—trató de dejarlo así, tal vez lo comprendía sin necesidad de decírselo directamente. No quería tener que decírselo de forma tan cruda cuando ella parecía tan ilusionada.

— ¿Ah? —no le prestó demasiada atención.

—Yumi-chan, InuYasha-sama está casado.

Y el mundo se abrió a sus pies.

El aire se le quedó seco en la garganta y se dejó caer en el suelo sin poder evitarlo.

' _¿Qué?'_

— ¿Q-Qué? —musitó.

Rin sonrió, tratando de reconfortarla.

—Pero no debes preocuparte, ¡seguro que pronto te gustará alguien más! —trató de animarla sonando alegre.

—N-No…—musitó. — ¿Está casado? ¿Con quién?

Rin se mordió el labio.

¿Tenía caso callárselo? Después de todo, ella lo averiguaría pronto, aun si no se lo decía.

— ¿Conoces a Kagome-sama?

' _¿Kagome?'_

De pronto, recordó.

— _¿Quién es Kagome? —de pronto, sintió su estómago revolverse._

— _Es mi…_

— _¡WOAH!_

Ahora supo que era lo que él iba a decirle…

 _Es mi esposa._

¡No! ¡No podía pasarle aquello! ¡No lo creía!

Sí, seguro que se trataba de una mala broma. ¡Sí! A lo mejor gastar bromas pesadas era una costumbre en ese lugar.

Se levantó de sopetón, ignorando los llamados de Rin a su espalda y corrió por toda la aldea en busca del _demonio_ de ropajes rojos.

Lo vio caminar tranquilamente sin dirección fija y se apresuró a ir con él.

— ¡InuYasha-kun!

Sí. Él estaba solo.

¡Claro! Todo fue una cruel mentira.

Él la miró al escucharla decir su nombre, así que corrió y se puso justo frente a él y… sonrió.

Solo lo quedó viendo, admirándolo, estudiándolo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Yo… ¿A dónde vas? —se apresuró a contestar.

Lo vio arquear una ceja, como si tratara de averiguar el porqué de su comportamiento.

— ¿Puedo acompañarlo? —no lo dejó responder.

Él la miró extrañado, como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loca.

Luego, se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que le daba igual si lo seguía o no.

Optó por seguirlo.

Caminaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta quedar frente a un árbol donde, bajo él, había una mujer vestida con un yukata sencillo.

En cuanto los vio acercarse ella sonrió y se acercó.

' _No… ¡No!'_

— ¿Tú eres Yumi? —preguntó con dulzura y simpatía, realmente era una mujer hermosa.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose intimidada durante unos instantes.

— ¡Un placer! —sonrió. —Yo soy Kagome.

 _Yo soy Kagome…_

 _Yo soy Kagome…_

 _Yo soy Kagome…_

Y lo notó.

Sudó frío al notarlo.

Esa mujer… Esa Kagome… Estaba también embarazada.

Sí, el embarazo no estaba tan avanzado como el de la señora Sango. Ella debía ir llegando al quinto mes, pero se notaba que estaba esperando un hijo.

—Si él llega a tratarte mal, avísame. —señaló a InuYasha con una sonrisa divertida.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó él.

Yumi se limitó a asentir mordiéndose el labio.

Tenía unas enormes ganas de chillar, patalear y golpear cosas.

Kagome regresó su vista a ella.

—Si necesitas algo, todos en la aldea son buenas personas, así que te ayudarán. —volvió a sonreír. —Ya casi es hora del almuerzo, ¿te gustaría comer con InuYasha y conmigo?

Ella la miró dudosa pero no pudo evitar aceptar. Tenía que aclarar bien su situación.

— ¡Bien! —volteó a ver a InuYasha. —Ve a pescar, InuYasha, se acabaron las verduras y no puedo preparar el caldo sin ellas.

— _¿Ehhh…?_ —se quejó. — ¿A esta hora? ¿Estás loca?

Ella frunció el ceño y lo amenazó con la mirada.

—Que te vayas…

Casi salió corriendo por el susto. ¡Esa mujer estaba loca! Cuando Kagome usaba _ese_ tono, daba miedo. _Todos_ lo sabían.

—Ven conmigo. —le tomó el brazo a Yumi, instándola a caminar. —Hablemos mientras preparo el fuego. —sonrió.

Ella asintió y comenzó a seguir sus pasos.

La miró de reojo.

Estaba segura de que el _demonio_ , su gran amor, debía estar con ella obligado. ¡Solo había que verle la cara cuando ella lo mandó a pescar!

Debía ser eso, esa mujer seguro lo manipulaba. Seguro y él no quería estar con ella.

— ¿El padre de su bebé…?—no pudo frenar la pregunta, si estaban casados, tenía que saberlo ya.

—Es InuYasha. —vio como su mirada se iluminaba y como pasaba una mano cariñosamente sobre su vientre. —Aunque parezca muy tosco y huraño, él tiene un gran corazón, solo que no le gusta que otros se den cuenta.

La vio detenerse frente a una de las cabañas y abrir la puerta corrediza.

—Adelante.

La dejó entrar primero.

La cabaña era grande comparada con las demás, aunque solamente contaba con dos habitaciones. Una 'sala' y un 'dormitorio'.

En la 'sala' estaba el hueco para hacer una fogata y, sobre él, una olla limpia y reluciente.

Kagome comenzó a hablar sobre cosas a las que no les prestó atención, solo miraba como, de a poco, el caldo iba cocinándose.

No podía evitar sentirse mal al estar ahí.

Ella no parecía una mala persona, sino todo lo contrario.

Era una mujer alegre, agradable y hermosa…

Y estaba embarazada del hombre del cual se había enamorado.

¿Debía dejar el plan inicial de conquistarlo?

Comenzaba a dudarlo. Pero, ¿y si funcionaba? Siempre había una remota posibilidad.

No tuvo más opción que responder cuando ella le preguntó sobre su huida. La verdad, se sentía bien hablar de eso.

Le habló sobre su familia, sus amigos, su pueblo… Le habló de todos sus motivos para estar en ese lugar, exceptuando el verdadero motivo, que justamente estaba entrando en la cabaña con varios pescados sobre el hombro.

Y cuando volvió a verlo lo supo.

No se rendiría, no señor.

Pelearía.

Después de todo, Kimiko, su mejor amiga, también solía decírselo:

— _Jamás renuncies al amor._

Y, lo más importante.

— _En la guerra y en el amor, todo se vale._

Y la guerra acababa de comenzar.

 **ᇩ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Dedicado a mi nueva (y hermosa) amiga de FF:** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 _Es más corto que los demás, pero lo subo así solo para que no esperen mucho tiempo :)_

 **{*—Capítulo cinco—*}**

Una semana.

Una larga y tortuosa semana era lo que llevaba viviendo en ese lugar.

No sabía cómo describir en esos instantes el cómo se sentía.

Había decidido comenzar en paz en el lugar, así que su estratégico plan para conquistar a _su amor_ había sido pospuesto durante unos días. Primero que nada, quería tantear el terreno.

Lo primero que notó con respecto al tema, era que InuYasha _casi nunca_ se separaba de Kagome. ¡Jamás la dejaba sola! Quería tener alguna _conversación_ con ella para tener más información sobre la relación que llevaban como esposos, pero con él cerca aun no había tenido la oportunidad.

¿Qué debía hacer en esos instantes?

No se le ocurría nada de nada.

Tenía el presentimiento de que estaba demasiado encaprichada con InuYasha, no cualquiera pensaría en tratar de _conquistar_ a un hombre casado al cual conocía hace poco más de dos semanas. Llegaba hasta a sonarle ridículo el asunto, pero luego volvía a verlo y entraba en un estado de pura fantasía en donde solo estaban ellos dos, sin nadie alrededor. Una fantasía donde Kagome no existía.

Pero también estaba el hecho de que esa mujer estaba embarazada.

¡Eso si era la maldita mala suerte!

No podía tampoco llegar a un lugar e intentar quitarle el padre a un niño, aunque ese niño aun no hubiera nacido.

Lo _peor_ del asunto era que ella se sentía cada vez _más_ y _más_ atraída hacia él.

¿Cómo podía una persona enamorarse a _casi_ primera vista?

Siempre había pensado que era todo un mito, que era algo imposible, pero ahora que a ella misma le estaba pasando se lamentaba de no haber creído y preguntado en su momento, más aun sabiendo la situación en la que se encontraba.

¿Qué hacer?

Su cabeza era un lío completo. No podía pensar con claridad ni nada por el estilo.

Quería saber más sobre Kagome e InuYasha.

 _Necesitaba_ saber más.

Quería saber exactamente como estaban las cosas entre ellos, por qué estaban juntos, cómo se conocieron… Tenía que evaluar la situación muy bien y actuar con astucia, si no, nada valdría la pena.

Volteó a ver al _demonio_ , quien descansaba (o más bien holgazaneaba) sobre la rama de un árbol, con sus orejas moviéndose de un lado a otro, tratando de ahuyentar a, seguro, algún insecto que volaba por ahí.

Volteó a ver más a la izquierda, en el suelo, y su vista se topó con _su rival_ , por no querer decirlo de otra forma.

Ella le sonrió, pero por alguna razón esa sonrisa no parecía tan amable y sincera como las primeras que vio de ella.

Era una sonrisa forzada e incómoda. Se le notaba a la legua. Ella no estaba feliz, para nada feliz.

¿Sospecharía algo, acaso?

Eso no podía ser posible, no había hecho nada que demostrara sus sentimientos por el _demonio._

Seguro y eran imaginaciones suyas.

¿Sería muy peligroso entrar en ese juego si ella estaba embarazada?

Había oído que las mujeres embarazadas tenían frecuentes cambios con respecto a su humor y autoestima, aunque también había oído que eso dependía de cada persona, que ningún cuerpo funciona de la misma manera.

Suspiró.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse y le echó un último y rápido vistazo al _demonio_ de ropajes rojos que aun descansaba sobre la rama de aquel árbol.

Luego se fue.

Necesitaba comer algo, más bien le urgía.

No quería seguir allí tampoco, sentía que no encajaba en ese momento. O tal vez fuera el hecho de haber estado sola mientras meditaba.

Tuvo también la extraña sensación de una mirada clavarse en su nuca, haciéndola sentir intimidada e incómoda.

No volteó. Prefirió no hacerlo, solo siguió caminando hacia la cabaña de la abuela Kaede, donde se estaba _hospedando_ gracias a la oferta de tan amable anciana.

No se dio cuenta de que Kagome, la ex-sacerdotisa, la detallaba minuciosamente con el ceño fruncido mientras se marchaba, con notoria sospecha en su rostro.

 **ᇩ**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Dedicado a mi nueva (y fantástica) amiga de FF:** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 _Actualizo seguido para dejar el fic en "Complete" antes de que me vaya a Japón, para que no se queden esperando días por una actualización que no llegará._

 **{*—Capítulo seis—*}**

La vio marcharse del lugar sin apartar su vista del camino.

Se sentía molesta, incómoda e irritable.

Tal vez era en parte por lo molesto que le resultaba estar embarazada de un niño con sangre demoniaca… O tal vez era porque acababa de darse cuenta de que a _la nueva_ le gustaba su marido.

Jamás se había preocupado por el hecho que alguien pudiera intentar quitárselo, al menos no desde la muerte de Kikyô. Siempre supo que InuYasha sentía algo por ambas y, en parte, el saber que él la quería le había dado fuerzas para permanecer junto a él, aun sabiendo que la sombra de la sacerdotisa muerta estaría siempre tras ellos.

Y derrotaron la Shikon, se separaron tres años y volvieron a encontrarse. Luego se casaron y ahora estaban esperando un bebé. Su primer bebé. O bien _crío_ , como solía decirle InuYasha a veces. Utilizaba ese término por su acostumbrada forma hosca de hablar, pero no le decía 'cachorro', como ella había creído en un principio. En primer lugar, él decía que le recordaba demasiado sus peleas con _el lobo sarnoso_ de Kôga, y en segundo lugar, llamar 'cachorro' a su hijo era un insulto para él, sobretodo porque a él no le gustaba ser comparado con un perro.

Y ahora llegaba esa chica, Yumi.

Era una chica dulce, o al menos eso le pareció hasta que vio el brillo en sus ojos al ver a su marido.

No fue eso lo que la molestó, sino más bien el hecho de la determinación en su mirada. Ella planeaba algo.

No podía reclamarle por enamorarse, eso era algo que no se escogía, mucho menos se controlaba, pero sí le molestaba el hecho de que, en tan solo una semana, había quedado prendada de InuYasha. Tal vez en menos tiempo, ella no sabía que había pasado mientras el hanyô estuvo fuera de la aldea.

Podía recordar también el momento en que ella misma lo comenzó a encontrar atractivo. Bueno, siempre le había parecido atractivo, pero un día se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba más de lo que debería y, más tarde, supo que estaba irremediablemente enamorada del hombre que, según ella, no soportaba ver ni en pintura.

Claro, eso había sido cuando su búsqueda por los fragmentos de la esfera aun estaba comenzando. Ambos eran inmaduros, aunque él más que ella, y él estaba enamorado de alguien más. Fue como darse cuenta de más o menos lo que Hôjô sentía al estar en la _Friend Zone._

El problema siempre era que ella no estaba en la _Friend Zone_ , o al menos no en la parte más profunda, ya que él sí sentía algo por ella, pero eso no le evitó el conocer los celos y aprender a vivir con ellos.

Pero ya habían pasado muchos años y, tanto ella como él, habían madurado, siempre sin perder su verdadera esencia.

Y, de pronto, estaba en esa situación, en la cual las hormonas no dejaban de atosigarla en ningún momento. Se sentía gorda, fea y poco atractiva, no importaba cuanto Sango intentara decirle que era normal o cuanto InuYasha intentara decirle que se veía igual que siempre. Claro, ya con cinco meses nadie se miraba igual que el primer día, pero al menos él intentaba hacerla sentir mejor diciéndole que se veía bonita… a su manera, claro. Al fin y al cabo, InuYasha era un hombre de acción, no de palabras.

Igualmente, la duda se plantó en su pecho. ¿Y si él dejaba de interesarse en ella y comenzaba a interesarse por Yumi? Era una chica bonita, más joven y, además, no estaba gorda.

Y no importaba cuanto InuYasha le dijera que no estaba gorda, que era el bebé, y no importaba que ella ya lo supiera, simplemente no podía controlar sus emociones.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, por ahí se asoma.

Había bajado del árbol al verla pensativa, preocupada y con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú le gustas. —respondió.

Tampoco pensaba muy claro lo que decía, pero se sentía demasiado frustrada como para meditar la situación.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, confundido.

Se acomodó en la hierba y él se sentó junto a ella.

—Yumi, la chica. —respondió. —Se ha enamorado de ti.

— ¿Qué?

¿Qué? Osea, _¿qué?_

O Kagome estaba delirando… o estada requete-loca.

—Tú no te das cuenta. —suspiró y puso las manos sobre su abultado vientre, más por costumbre que por otra cosa. —Pero a ella le brillan los ojos cuando te ve.

—Estás loca.

—Siéntate.

Tampoco andaba de buen humor para las discusiones, aunque con su marido estas fueran inevitables.

—Mierda. —masculló. — ¡¿Y por qué carajo me sientas, Kagome?! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! —reclamó.

Ella no respondió y él sudó frío.

—Iré a descansar un rato.

Y dicho esto, ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su cabaña. Tomaría agua, luego una siesta y, con un poco de suerte, despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

InuYasha, en cambio, observó como su esposa lo ignoraba olímpicamente y se dirigía a su hogar, dejándolo aun enterrado en el suelo.

¿Y qué acaso el tenía la culpa? ¡Ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el cual ella creía que esa _niñata_ estaba enamorada de él! Él no había hecho nada, más bien trataba de alejarla o, al menos, de silenciarla. ¿Qué Kagome no podía entender que era _ella_ su mujer y _él_ estaría ahí para protegerla por siempre? Porque no importaba la cantidad de veces que él aclaraba sus sentimientos, Kagome jamás parecía comprender.

Y él jamás la comprendía a ella.

Y, en todo caso, si Yumi estuviera enamorada de él, ¿en qué les afectaría a ellos? Un matrimonio en esa época era eterno, no como en la época de Kagome, donde existía un tal _'divorso'._

¿Acaso creía Kagome que la abandonaría por alguien a quien no conocía y que, además, le fastidiaba?

Si bien nadie lo conocía mejor que su mujer, ella a veces construía un muro en su mente, haciéndola ignorar su uso de razón.

O así lo veía él, al menos.

Miró el camino por donde Kagome se había ido y, como si el destino quisiera jugar con él, Yumi, quien acababa de irse varios minutos antes, regresaba sonriente y gritando su nombre.

 **ᇩ**


	7. Chapter 7

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Dedicado a mi bella amiga de FF:** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 **{*—Capítulo siete—*}**

Al final no supo si por suerte, o por desgracia, el monje ese, Miroku, había aparecido y se había llevado al _demonio_ a rastras, sin darle tiempo a nada más que haber dicho su nombre.

¿Por qué todos ahí eran tan raros?

Bueno, ella tampoco era excesivamente normal, pero no todos los días se veía a una mujer que antes era sacerdotisa esperando un hijo de un demonio, o a un monje casado, o a un niño súper adorable que, se suponía, era un demonio zorro.

En esos instantes estaba con Rin y, otra vez, por suerte o por desgracia, con la señora Kagome. Las tres bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol que estaba a tan solo veinte metros de la cabaña de la sacerdotisa Kaede.

—Dijo que me traería una peineta nueva. —comentó Rin.

Estaba hablando de un tal _Sesshômaru_ que, aparentemente, llegaba a visitarla de vez en cuando.

—Deberías pedirle algún cofre para guardar los kimonos. —comentó la señora Kagome. —El que tiene la abuela Kaede a está lleno, no le cabrá nada más dentro. —le sonrió a Rin.

—Sí, Kagome-sama. —le dio la razón a la mujer. —También dijo que volvería en un mes.

Vio como Rin le daba un mordisco a la manzana que sostenía desde hace minutos atrás.

— ¿Has pensado en volver a viajar con él? —preguntó Kagome.

Rin estiró los brazos, relajándose y dejando a un lado la manzana.

—Me dijo que me llevaría a conocer sus tierras. —sonrió. —pero luego volveré aquí. Creo que me acostumbre a vivir con la señora Kaede.

Vio a Kagome asentir con una sonrisa.

Ella no participaba en la conversación y tenía la sensación de que estaba ahí nada más para no sentirse del todo excluida, aunque lo estuviera.

—Oiga, Kagome-sama.

De pronto, Rin intentó comenzar una nueva conversación.

— ¿No sabe si los bebés de los demonios se desarrollan más rápido que los bebés humanos?

Vio a Kagome parpadear, prestándole toda su atención a Rin y, luego, llevarse una mano al vientre.

—Nunca lo había pensado. —murmuró mientras acariciaba su vientre de forma distraída.

—El señor Sesshômaru me dijo dependía de la raza del demonio.

— ¿Le preguntaste a Sesshômaru? —preguntó horrorizada.

Yumi las estuvo mirando con atención, pero segundos antes había dejado de prestar su atención a la conversación.

No podía evitar escudriñar a la _señora_ Kagome con la mirada.

Ciertamente, era una mujer hermosa, como pocas veces había visto. Además, le sentaba realmente bien el embarazo. Podría comprender el que cualquier hombre la quisiera como mujer, después de todo, las cosas se acostumbraban a hacer por beneficio, no por sentimientos.

¿Qué tendrían exactamente como relación? ¿Algo que tuviera que ver con sentimientos…? ¿Algo que fuera por puros bienes…? ¿El efecto de un embarazo no deseado?

No podía saberlo y, lo peor del asunto, era que ya se había percatado de que su _rival_ se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

Kagome ya sabía lo que Yumi quería, era obvio, aunque ella misma no estuviera del todo segura.

En cambio Rin creía que ya todo estaba bien resuelto.

—Oye, Yumi, ¿tú qué opinas?

De repente, ella había entrado a la conversación sin darse cuenta siquiera.

— ¿Uh? ¿Opinar qué?

— ¿No estabas escuchando? —preguntó Rin, consternada.

Kagome solo suspiró y acomodó la espalda en el tronco del árbol bajo el que se estaban refugiando del sol.

—Tengo hambre. —musitó.

—Ya casi es hora de cenar. —contestó Rin.

—Lo sé, dejaré pasar unos minutos más y luego iré a preparar la cena.

—La señora Kaede preparó suficiente comida para toda la aldea junto a la señora Sango y algunas aldeanas. —contestó Rin.

—Ah, ¿hoy era el aniversario?

Rin asintió.

Claro, Yumi no entendía nada de nada. ¿Aniversario de qué? Parecía que ellas hablaban solo en clave.

—Iré a ver si a la abuela Kaede se le ofrece un poco de ayuda. —Kagome sonrió y, con ayuda de Rin, se puso en pie.

— ¿El aniversario de qué? —preguntó Yumi, una vez que Kagome se había marchado.

—De la destrucción de la Shikon. —Rin mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas.

— ¿La Shikon?

Rin se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a hablar.

—La esfera de los cuatro espíritus o la joya de las cuatro almas. —respondió. —Hace seis o siete años…—comenzó.

Le contó todo lo que ella sabía.

Ahora Yumi sabía cómo se habían conocido InuYasha y Kagome, lo que habían vivido juntos, como se enfrentaron a un tal _Naraku_ , la historia de una tal _Kikyô_ y el romance que tenía con InuYasha, que Sesshômaru era el hermano mayor de InuYasha, todas las batallas de las que Rin tenía conocimiento…

La señora Kagome había destruido la esfera luego de tres días atrapada en una oscuridad donde solo ella e InuYasha sabían que había ocurrido y luego se había ido por tres años.

Era el aniversario del día en que Kagome destruyó la esfera y la aldea lo celebraba con un convivio con toda su gente ya que, de no haber sido destruida la esfera, la aldea habría sido destruida.

Yumi meditó durante el resto de la tarde todo lo que Rin le había contado, que, por cierto, fue confirmado con Kaede, pero desde un punto de vista más analítico.

Al parecer el _demonio_ sí estaba enamorado de la señora Kagome, o al menos eso daban a entender con toda la historia.

De repente, se sintió tonta.

No quería renunciar a su primer amor, así como, al parecer, lo hizo Kagome.

InuYasha también fue el primer amor de la señora Kagome, pero ella no fue el primer amor de él.

Eso había dicho la sacerdotisa Kaede. El primer amor del _demonio_ había sido esa tal Kikyô, que había sido su hermana estando viva.

Todo era demasiado complicado como para poder comprenderlo bien. Su mente daba una y otra vuelta sin poder procesar del todo tanta información.

Por lo que había oído de Kaede, el _demonio_ no era un demonio en realidad, sino un _medio-demonio_. Mitad demonio y mitad humano.

Un _hanyô._

A ella no le importaba en demasía, aunque le daba curiosidad saber si sería como su hermano mayor, al cual no conocía.

Creía haber comprendido bien la historia que le acababan de contar, pero no estaba del todo segura.

¿Sería posible que ella fuera parte de toda esa leyenda?

El _demonio_ nunca se fijaría en ella.

Bueno, el _medio-demonio_ nunca se fijaría en ella. No de esa forma. También lo veía en sus ojos. Ella le resultaba sumamente fastidiosa.

¿Cómo no lo notó antes?

No entendía por qué la señora Kagome se preocupaba, ella jamás le haría competencia en realidad.

¿Y si trataba de hacerse amiga del _medio-demonio_ , al menos? Así tal vez haría un esfuerzo que valiera la pena.

Pero ella no podía verlo como un amigo. Simplemente no podía.

Si la señora Kagome no estuviera encinta tal vez se arriesgaría más, pero no era una mala persona que se trataba de meter donde sabía que no había espacio para ella.

Ella no quería un triángulo amoroso, como le había tocado a Kagome. Y en todo caso, el triángulo se lo imaginaría solo ella, ninguno de los otros dos.

Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

¿Debía solo dejarlo?

Ojalá no hubiera sido tan terca y se hubiera quedado en alguna de las aldeas que el _hanyô_ le había ofrecido, así no estaría en esa situación en la que solo ella era el problema.

Kagome era una muy buena mujer, cualquiera que la viera lo diría, y se merecía a alguien que la quisiera solo a ella, aunque en realidad desconocía completamente los sentimientos del _hanyô_.

¿El amor era mutuo o ella tenía la cabeza demasiado revuelta?

Y, de nuevo, se sentía estúpida.

—Oye, niña. —casi oyó el coro de los ángeles. — ¿Por qué lloras?

Ella se volteó para encontrarse con los ojos ámbares de InuYasha, quien no pudo contener su curiosidad ni su repulsión de ver llorar a una mujer.

—No es nada. —se secó las lágrimas. —La señora Kaede me contó la historia de la Shikon.

El parpadeó.

—Ah, uh. Sí. Creo que hoy era el aniversario de su destrucción. —comentó. —La vieja ha andado atosigando a todo el mundo. —se cruzó de brazos. — ¡Keh! Menuda celebración estúpida.

 _¡Keh! Menuda celebración estúpida._

¿Eso significaba algo? ¡Sí, lo hacía! A él no le importaba en lo más mínimo la celebración, ¿eso quería decir algo?

No pudo contener la alegría de saber que a él no le importaba algo tan _supuestamente_ importante para la señora Kagome y la sacerdotisa Kaede que se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo estrechamente.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó él. — ¡Suéltame!

Había llevado sus manos a los hombros de ella, con toda la intensión de apartarla de su cuerpo, pero aparentemente una espectadora estaba presente y, por cierto, no había visto _toda_ la escena.

El rostro de Kagome se desfiguró.

« _L-La está abrazando…_ »

Claro, eso y la mezcla de hormonas que recorrían su cuerpo debido al embarazo, no podría dar buenos resultados. Desde que se había quedado embarazada, sentía que había perdido una parte de su propia personalidad. Era como si el embarazo y las hormonas la hicieran convertirse en una mujer completamente diferente.

« _Entonces, es cierto. Mi cuerpo ha cambiado demasiado, dejé de gustarle._ »

No se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para ver como InuYasha apartaba bruscamente a Yumi de su cuerpo y le gritaba luego su buen par de improperios.

 **ᇩ**


	8. Chapter 8

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Dedicado a una de mis bff (Best Fanfiction Friend):** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 **{*—Capítulo ocho—*}**

Todos los habitantes de la villa se encontraban reunidos, de noche, tranquilos, felices, haciéndose compañía, tal y como hacían en ese día en específico.

La fogata que todos rodeaban daba un aire de paz, tranquilidad y, sobretodo, calidez.

Todos disfrutaban de la compañía de sus seres queridos.

Cada familia aprovechaba para hacerse compañía y pasar un rato agradable. Algunos platicaban sobre lo que celebraban, otros comentaban cosas sobre lo vivido ese día, otros solo observaban la fogata sin decir nada… Y otros se mantenían alejados del resto del mundo.

Entre los que se encontraban lejos estaban Yumi, Kagome e InuYasha.

Yumi se encontraba bajo un árbol, observando a InuYasha y Kagome con sigilo, algo lejos de las otras personas y a una distancia considerable de los jóvenes esposos.

Kagome, en cambio, sostenía una cesta vacía y miraba dentro de ella con tal devoción que cualquiera diría que había algo muy interesante ahí dentro. E InuYasha estaba como a diez metros de ella, sin atreverse a acercarse a su mujer.

No lo hacía por dos cosas: ella lo ignoraba, uno, y él tenía miedo, dos.

Lo segundo no lo admitiría, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para acercarse a ella para preguntarle, al menos, si se encontraba bien.

En todo caso ellos no le contestaría, su meta era ignorarlo y, cuando Kagome se ponía de testaruda, nada podía hacerle torcer el brazo.

Sango los miraba de vez en cuando, preocupada. Miroku y sus hijos trataban de distraerla mientras que Kaede había comenzado a hablar sobre algunas cosas que habían sucedido durante ese año más de paz y tranquilidad.

Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a la pareja en ese momento lleno de tensión, aunque muchos intentaron llamarlos porque, al fin y al cabo, la celebración era más para InuYasha y Kagome que para todos los demás.

La noche, en cambio, siendo completamente ajena a todo lo que ocurría, comenzó a enfriarse e InuYasha lo notó.

Si la noche se hacía más fría y Kagome seguía de terca ignorándolo no podría convencerla de abrigarse.

¿Debería tratar de hablar con ella de nuevo?

Ya sabía lo que pasaría si lo hacía, pero, después de todo, no pensaba que esa situación permaneciera presente por mucho tiempo más.

—No lo intentes.

Casi se cae de espaldas cuando ella le habló.

¿Qué había hecho? Solo había dado un paso adelante y ella lo había cortado como… como si…

 _«Esta maldita mujer lee la mente, mierda.»_

Bien, ahí se había ido el valor de querer intentarlo.

—Siéntate.

Bien, el tener la cara enterrada en el suelo tampoco era muy motivador que digamos.

La noche era hermosa, tranquila, llena de paz… Y ninguno de los dos podría disfrutarla por un absurdo malentendido.

¡Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Kagome estaba viendo!

¿Por qué jamás podía ver las cosas _completas_?

Las únicas veces que había visto todo de principio a fin habían sido encuentros suyos con la ya fallecida Kikyô.

¿Qué acaso él tenía un imán para los problemas?

Se acababa uno y comenzaba otro. Lo peor era que todos eran ridículos.

—Kagome…—gruñó una vez estando en pie.

Ella se volteó a verlo por primera vez en horas, pero con el ceño fruncido.

—No pasó lo que crees. —intentó aclarar.

—Lo sé. —masculló y volteó a ver hacia donde se encontraba la fogata.

Claro que lo sabía. En ese momento su mente se había inventado muchas cosas, pero ella sabía perfectamente que InuYasha no era ni sería del tipo que cayera tan fácil en los brazos de otra mujer. Confiaba plenamente en su marido, pero sus hormonas la mantenían completamente al borde.

— ¡¿Y entonces cuál es el maldito problema?! —estuvo tentado a gritarle más fuerte, pero logró retenerlo antes de que ella volviera a decir _la palabra._

Ella no contestó y se sintió tonta. No debía desquitarse con InuYasha cada vez que se sintiera molesta, lo sabía. Con ánimos de arreglar el asunto, se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos para llevarla a su vientre abultado.

Él se tensó ante los movimientos de ella, pero luego se relajó al sentir como el bebé se movía. Había captado el porqué de sus acciones.

—Está muy inquieto. —musitó la mujer, manteniendo la mano de su esposo sobre su vientre.

— ¿Te lastima?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dejó abrazar por él cuando la atrajo a su cuerpo con su mano libre, por los hombros.

Decidió entonces que hablarían al día siguiente, si Kagome le dejaba el camino libre para pasar tranquilos esa noche él no se negaría.

Al menos, si se mantenían abrazados, ella no entraría en frío y él podría dejar de atosigarse a sí mismo con respecto a ese tema.

Yumi, mientras tanto, solo observaba como Kagome se dejaba abrazar por el _medio-demonio_ y se acurrucaba en el hueco de su cuello con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas y una leve sonrisa en sus labios, sintiéndose reconfortada.

Y, entonces, tomó una determinación.

 **ᇩ**

 **EDITADO: 06/08/2016**


	9. Chapter 9

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Dedicado a** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 **{*—Capítulo nueve—*}**

Se giró con increíble pereza sobre el futón en el que estaba descansando y abrazó con ansias una manta que estaba a lado suyo, sintiendo la extraña necesidad de abrazar cualquier cosa.

Se encontraba sumamente despierta pero no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse en esos momentos. Era una de esas mañanas en las que solo piensas en " _vete a la mierda, puto mundo"._

Debían ser como las diez de la mañana, o al menos eso pensaba ella. Luego de llegar a media noche y que acabara la celebración había terminado muy cansada y con ganas de dormir y no despertar jamás.

También había estado pensando mucho durante la noche. Los descontrolados sentimientos y alborotadas emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo en su estado la había hecho actuar como una tonta. ¿Por qué le había echado toda la sal a InuYasha? Aunque le parecía tonto admitirlo, él no merecía la forma en la que estuvo comportándose con él. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntos y ella sabía a la perfección que el hanyô jamás sería capaz de abandonarla o _reemplazarla_ por nadie.

¿Por qué las inseguridades le habían golpeado como una gran bofetada?

No podía culpar a esa chica, Yumi, por que le gustara su esposo. Eso no podía controlarse y ella lo sabía mejor que cualquier otra persona.

 _Enamorarse de un hombre imposible._

Parecía que era de lo más normal en todas las épocas. Ella también había visto a InuYasha como un _amor platónico_ durante un buen y largo tiempo. Eso sí, siempre supo que él sentía algo por ella, pero las cosas habían resultado bastante complicadas en ese tiempo.

¿Qué culpa podía tener _ella?_

Decían que el amor adolescente era el más apasionado de todos.

Lo creía.

Ella tenía quince años la primera y única vez que se había enamorado y, véanla ahora, quinientos años antes de nacer siquiera y esperando un hijo de su _amor adolescente_ que, para ese entonces, ya era el amor de su vida.

Se disculparía con InuYasha en cuanto lo viera. A pesar de lo pasado la noche anterior, él merecía una disculpa, aunque su orgullo estuviera muy en contra. En esos momentos él no estaba en la cabaña y, sinceramente, no tenía el menor interés en saber donde estaba. Se sentía tan cómoda en su futón… Claro que estaría mucho más cómoda en los cálidos brazos de su marido, pero el futón seguía siendo bastante confortable.

Se giró despacio con la intención de seguir durmiendo, pero unos golpes en la madera de la cabaña la hicieron fruncir el ceño y removerse incómoda en su futón. Para su desgracia, debía levantarse para abrir la puerta.

Menos mal que la noche anterior se había dormido con la ropa puesta, no tendría ganas de cambiarse en esos momentos de no ser así.

Se estiró un poco y se talló los ojos antes de ponerse en pie y caminar con pereza hacia la entrada de su cabaña y deslizar la puerta corrediza para ver quien estaba del otro lado. La sorpresa fue notoria en su rostro al toparse con una mirada que no podía describir de otra manera que no fuera _avergonzada_.

—Siento haberla despertado, Kagome-sama.

No sabía si le sorprendía más que llegara con expresión avergonzada o que, simplemente, _llegara._ ¿La habría invocado de tanto pensar en ella esa mañana?

—Necesitaba hablar con usted. —tragó duro.

Y, entonces, supo que tendría una larga mañana.

 **ᇩ**

 **EDITADO: 06/08/2016**


	10. Chapter 10

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Dedicado a** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 _Este fic está dedicado a Sara en general, pero le dedico este capítulo también a_ _ **Corazón de Mazapán**_ _, por ser una tan fiel lectora ;)_

 **{*—Capítulo diez—*}**

Tuvo que invitarla a pasar dentro de la cabaña.

Dobló y guardó su futón en tiempo récord y puso a hacer un poco de té, que le resultaba sumamente interesante en ese momento. Podía palpar perfectamente la tensión del ambiente con sus manos. Sabía a la perfección que lo que fuera a pasar en ese instante iba a marcar el resto del día.

—Necesitaba hablar con usted. —repitió con voz nerviosa Yumi, sentándose en frente de la sacerdotisa.

Kagome solo la observó minuciosamente. Por su expresión, supo que tuvo que almacenar una fuerte cantidad de coraje y valentía para estar allí. Parecía que realmente le diría algo interesante, pero no tenía muchas ganas de saber que era.

—Claro. —sonrió y se dispuso a servir el té una vez estando este caliente.

Tampoco se mostraría hostil o grosera con ella. Se comportaría igual que siempre lo había hecho, con gentileza, aunque estuviera hirviendo por dentro. Tenía que tratar de mantener la calma y no volver a dejarse llevar por sus alborotadas hormonas.

Vio a la chica respirar hondo y, mientras esperaba que comenzara a hablar, recostó la espalda en la pared de la cabaña mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en el sitio donde estaba sentada.

—Primero…—comenzó con voz temblorosa. —Quería disculparme por las molestias que les he ocasionado a todos.

Kagome suspiró con alivio y se llevó la mano al vientre, como si eso la ayudara a reconfortarse. Parece que la cosa no iba por el rumbo que había imaginado en un principio. Por un segundo creyó que la chica le diría que se marcharía, que le diría que estaba enamorada de su marido, o peor, que no pensaba renunciar a él, aunque fuera un caso perdido.

—No te preocupes. —le sonrió de nuevo. —Cualquier persona que necesite apoyo es bien recibida aquí.

Ser amable, para su suerte, se le había dado muy bien desde siempre, aunque se sentía explotar por la ansiedad. Ojalá a InuYasha no se le ocurriera llegar pronto. En serio que no. Él solía tener el extraño don de arruinar por completo cualquier situación que se presentase. Además, también tenía el don de enojarla con mucha facilidad, lo que no era un secreto para nadie que los conociera.

Yumi jugueteó con sus dedos durante unos momentos mientras que Kagome le ofrecía té, que aceptó con la mirada baja y manos temblorosas. Sintió la calidez del té calentarle sus frías manos, reconfortándola de cierta manera.

No supo qué cosa tan interesante le vio al té en el momento en que Kagome se lo entregó. Se había quedado contemplando como su taza humeaba debido a su alta temperatura y se mordió el labio con ansiedad. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?

No. Nada de cobardías. Había que decir las cosas de frente, sin titubeos, sin desviarse, sin mentir… Y sin echarse atrás.

—Y, lo más importante…—continuó hablando, deteniéndose para suspirar y dar un sorbo a su té, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo. —Sé que no es correcto…—se detuvo y tragó de su propia saliva, preparada para lo que venía. —Y no he podido evitarlo. —dijo casi en un leve murmullo.

Dejó la taza de té a lado suyo y apretó la tela de su ropa, tratando de deshacerse de todas esas molestias que la recorrían y cogiendo el valor para ver a Kagome de nuevo.

Ella la observaba expectante mientras que también le daba un sorbo a su té. Sus miradas casi parecían retarse entre ellas. Kagome ya se había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría. La mujer no era tonta, nada tonta.

 _«Lo dirá, vaya que lo dirá.»_

—Estoy enamorada de InuYasha-kun.

Y, como si el destino se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con el karma para joderle la vida a InuYasha, a Kagome y a la misma Yumi, el mismísimo medio-demonio había abierto la puerta corrediza de la cabaña en ese preciso momento, dispuesto a entrar en lo que se suponía era la tranquilidad de su hogar.

 **ᇩ**

 **EDITADO: 07/08/2016**


	11. Chapter 11

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Fic para la desaparecida** ** _Sara Y. Croft_**

 **{*—Capítulo once—*}**

—Oe, Kagome, ¿ya te has levan…?

Parpadeó una.

Dos.

Tres.

Cuatro veces.

¿Por qué estaba la tal Yumi ahí? ¿Por qué Kagome lo veía como si fuera a lanzarse sobre él para estrangularlo? ¿Por qué la otra chica lo miraba completamente roja?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, consternado.

Bueno, aparentemente, no había sido una buena idea llegar a casa en _ese_ momento. No tenía idea de que sería lo que estaban hablando, pero seguro que no era nada bueno… Para él, claro.

—I-InuYasha-kun. —balbuceó Yumi, sintiendo como su corazón galopaba con la intención de escapar de su cuerpo e ir a recorrer el mundo.

Kagome entró en pánico en cuanto vio al hanyô entrar por la puerta. Sí, sabía que él lo había hecho con toda la inocencia del mundo, pero definitivamente reiteraba su idea de que tenía el extraño talento de aparecer justo en el instante en que arruinaba todo.

— ¡Siéntate! —chilló Kagome.

Casi magistralmente, la ex-sacerdotisa se puso en pie y, con una fuerza completamente desconocida por todos, agarró a su marido del tobillo y lo sacó a rastras de la cabaña, literalmente.

— ¡¿Y a ti qué te pasa, mujer loca?! —se quejó con el rostro recién despegado del suelo y con las garras enterradas en la tierra.

Kagome jadeó agitada antes de contestar, dándole a su marido un segundo para ponerse en pie y sacudirse la ropa.

— ¡¿No podías _tocar_ la puerta?!

InuYasha casi se volvía a caer del susto por el grito que acababa de dedicarle la que sería la futura madre de su hijo.

— ¡Es _mi_ casa! ¡¿Por qué tocaría la puerta?! —reclamó, tratando de mantenerse firme frente a ella.

— ¡Pues…! ¡Pues…! —intentó buscar una excusa razonable. — ¡Pude haber estado cambiándome! —se puso los brazos en jarras.

— ¡¿Y a mí qué?! —respondió. — ¡Te he visto desnuda innumerables veces!

— ¡Siéntate!

Algunos aldeanos giraron la cabeza en su dirección, logrando ver a un InuYasha enterrado en el suelo, una Kagome tapándose el sonrojado rostro con las manos y una Yumi viendo todo _disimuladamente_ aun dentro de la cabaña.

Un par de cuchicheos, unas risas, unos comentarios y cada quien siguió con lo suyo. No era la primera vez que esos dos tenían ese tipo de discusiones, así que era un momento más bien cotidiano para todos los habitantes de la villa. Además, nunca faltaban un par de apuestas, más por Miroku que por otros, pero cuenta.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! —le gritó aun con el rostro tapado por la vergüenza.

El hanyô masculló algo inentendible con el rostro pegado el suelo y luego se puso en pie con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Yo solo quería saber cómo estabas! —Kagome apartó sus dedos de sus ojos para verle el rostro. — ¡Y vivo aquí, carajo! —se cruzó de brazos. — ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo, Kagome?

Kagome lo miró con ojos brillosos.

Él tenía razón. InuYasha, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía razón. ¿Qué le pasaba? De nuevo, InuYasha no tenía la culpa de haber entrado a la cabaña justo cuando Yumi le acababa de decir que estaba enamorada de él. ¿Por qué se enfadaba con InuYasha? ¿Sería acaso una forma de desahogar todos los malestares que había acumulado desde que había regresado al Sengoku? No creía que el embarazo tuviera tanto que ver con su comportamiento, tampoco es como si un bebé fuera a cambiar completamente la personalidad de quien lo engendraba.

Se abrazó a sí misma y miró hacia el suelo, sin querer ver a su marido a la cara y luego dejó ir un suspiro.

 _«Esta no soy yo. ¿Por qué me siento así?»_

— ¿Kagome? —ahora sonaba más preocupado que molesto.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar lejos de la cabaña.

Iba a seguirla, _quería_ seguirla, pero algo le decía que ella quería, aunque fuera, diez minutos a solas.

Volteó hacia la entrada de su cabaña y, al encontrarse su mirada con la de Yumi, esta casi cae de espaldas.

— ¿De qué estaban hablando? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido, cruzándose de brazos.

Yumi tragó duro y luego soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—Yo…—musitó. —Tenía algo importante que decirle a Kagome-sama. —dijo en voz baja, avergonzada.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No fue mi pregunta.

Yumi suspiró y salió de la cabaña con nerviosismo, parándose frente a él.

—Es que…—pensó unos instantes. —Necesitaba un consejo…—musitó. —Y creí que Kagome-sama podría ayudarme.

— ¿Un consejo? —ahora estaba confundido.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin llegar a llorar realmente.

—Le dije…—respiró hondamente, dándose valor. —Que estoy enamorada. —miró el piso.

 _Le dije que estoy enamorada…_

Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza. ¿Querría acaso que Kagome le ayudara como casamentera

— ¡Pero _ella_ tiene razón! —exclamó con determinación en los ojos.

¿Ella? ¿Se refería a Kagome?

— ¡No renunciaré al hombre que amo!

Dicho esto, se dio vuelta y se marchó en sentido contrario a Kagome, a paso firme y con la cabeza bien alta.

— ¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar? —musitó en voz baja.

De pronto, ya no entendía nada de nada. ¿Por qué su mujer estaba así cuando él llegó?

No tenía una respuesta, pero al darse cuenta que ya había pasado un rato, salió corriendo en la dirección en la que ella se había ido, topándose con Miroku, quien intentó decirle algo, pero no le prestó la más mínima atención.

Y, al final, la divisó de pie a la sombra de un árbol y recostada en el tronco del mismo, aun abrazándose a sí misma.

Se acercó un poco a ella con sigilo, alerto a cualquier reacción que pudiera tener la mujer.

— ¿Kagome? —tanteó el terreno.

—Lo siento, InuYasha. —que ella hablara le sorprendió. Ella no lo miraba, pero sabía que él estaba ahí, junto a ella. —No he sido justa contigo.

Suspiró relajado y sintió confianza de acercarse más a ella.

—Este tema me da arcadas. Ya dejémoslo.

Ella asintió y, sin él preverlo, se volteó hacia él y le abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

Necesitaba ese abrazo, vaya que lo necesitaba.

Pudo respirar tranquila cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos y, al poder sentirse en paz, se separó un poco de él para poder alcanzar sus labios.

Al principio, él se tensó por la sorpresa, pero casi inmediatamente se relajó y cerró los ojos para responder en condiciones al beso, sintiendo como ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y lo atraía hacia sí con ansias, como si quisiera que él no la soltara nunca.

Sintió como la atraía por la cintura hacia su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra la atraía por la nuca. La calidez de los labios de InuYasha la reconfortó de sobremanera. No había mejor lugar en el mundo para estar.

—Tonta. —murmuró cuando se separaron.

Y, por primera vez en días, la vio sonreír.

 **真実の詩**

 **EDITADO: 08/08/2016**


	12. Chapter 12

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Honores a** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 _Les voy a decir una cosa: AMO a Kumamon :'D_

 _(No me pregunten qué es)_

 **{*—Capítulo doce—*}**

Luego de ese momento que habían compartido durante la mañana del día anterior, Kagome no había querido soltarle ni un solo segundo.

Pasó todo el resto del día con ella guindando de su brazo. No era que le molestara, pero se sentía _tan_ extraño el haber pasado así tanto tiempo sin que hubiera una discusión de por medio que comenzaba a preocuparse.

Mucho.

¿Por qué sería que ella se comportaba tan extraña?

Casi le había rogado que durmiera con ella esa noche en el futón y no se le había despegado en toda la noche, aun estando dormida.

¿Sería que ese niño que llevaba en el vientre se estuviera alimentando de su uso de razón? Porque era normal que Kagome se comportara cariñosa con él de vez en cuando, pero no _todo_ el tiempo. No le había gritado, ni habían discutido, ni habían hecho nada de lo que usualmente estaban acostumbrados a hacer desde que se conocieron.

Justamente en ese instante se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol con ella recostada en su hombro.

Su verdadera intención, al principio, había sido la de subirse a una rama a holgazanear, pero ella se negaba en rotundo a soltarlo.

Claro, no es que le molestara en lo más mínimo el estar así, pero no podía dejar de pensar que esa no era una actitud normal en ella.

En ese momento deberían estar discutiendo sobre que ella quería ayudar a Kaede y él quería que descansase.

Otra cosa realmente curiosa era que nadie parecía querer acercarse demasiado a ellos. Hasta Miroku y Sango mantenían una distancia y lo miraban con lástima en los ojos. ¿O era él mismo el que se imaginaba esa lástima? Daba igual, pero estaba seguro de que esos dos sabían algo que él no, pero que Kagome _sí_ sabía. ¿Por qué siempre era él el último en enterarse de las cosas?

Le quitaría la técnica de la Herida del Viento a su espada solo por poder entender la situación.

Bueno, no tanto, pero en serio que quería saber qué era lo que estaba pasando con el mundo a su alrededor.

—Mmhj…—la mujer a su lado se acurrucó más contra su hombro y siguió sin decir nada con los ojos cerrados, como si en serio no hubiera nada que la perturbase.

Todo lo contrario que a él, que se estaba comiendo la cabeza con preguntas e ideas extrañas que no entendía ni él mismo.

Fue su turno de acomodarse mejor, así que estiró una pierna y apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Kagome, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

La verdad era comenzaba a aburrirse. Tenía ganas de discutir con ella, aunque sonara realmente estúpido. O, al menos, que ella se pusiera a parlotear como siempre hacía.

¿Y si en realidad Kagome estaba enferma o algo por el estilo?

 _Ña…_

No era eso, para nada. Si ella estuviera enferma él sería el primero en darse cuenta.

De pronto, notó como ella se acariciaba el vientre con lentitud y cariño. Ya estaba prácticamente en el sexto mes de embarazo y ya era obvio para cualquiera que la viera que estaba preñada.

Lo bueno de eso era que los hombres no podían acercarse a ella sabiendo que esperaba un hijo de alguien más.

Punto para él.

—Oye, InuYasha.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al oírle hablar y no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento lo recorriera de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —se separó de ella para verla a los ojos.

—Estás muy callado.

— ¡¿Yo?! —exclamó. — ¡Eres tú la que nunca deja de hablar y ahora estás callada! —le reclamó, apartándose un poco para poder verle la cara.

—Vale, tienes razón.

Y ahí iban otra vez. Ella no discutía con él. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Ella no tenía que darle la razón, ¡ella tenía que discutir con él! Ella _nunca_ le daba la razón, no tenía ningún sentido.

— ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Kagome?

La oyó suspirar.

—Te lo diría, pero eres demasiado tonto como para entenderlo.

Y ahí estaba el insulto que desde hacía horas estaba esperando, pero ese insulto no venía acompañado de gritos, sino de un tono de voz suave y cansado.

—Oye, yo no soy ningún tonto. —se quejó.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a acurrucarse contra él.

—Ya vale, Kagome. —la separó de su cuerpo. — ¿Quieres decirme de una maldita vez que demonios te pasa?

— ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? —murmuró con confusión en la voz, como si realmente no comprendiera lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Porque tú no eres así, maldición! —exclamó, ya cansado de la situación. — ¡Solo te has quedado callada y no me sueltas!

Ella abrió la boca ligeramente, asombrada por sus palabras.

Y, de pronto, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

InuYasha tragó duro, preparándose para lo que venía.

—Si tanto te molesto solo debías haberlo dicho. —murmuró.

No hubo gritos ni reclamos. No hizo ningún intento por discutir con él. Lo único que hizo fue ponerse en pie con ayuda del árbol, en el cual apoyó la espalda antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

Luego, respiró profundamente antes de volver a hablar.

— ¡Siéntate!

No tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca para intentar decir algo cuando ya se encontraba con la cara estampada en el piso.

Sabía que Kagome estaba molesta, pero en serio que no comprendía su comportamiento. Ella solo se había quedado allí, sin decir nada ni dirigirle la palabra, pero pudo ver en su expresión que en realidad ella estaba sufriendo, aunque no entendía cuál era el motivo por el cual ella se sentía así. Entonces se sintió culpable por haberle gritado.

¿Por qué no era capaz de dejar las cosas en paz cuando todo iba bien?

 **EDITADO: 09/08/2016**


	13. Chapter 13

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Fanfic dedicado a** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 **{*—Capítulo trece—*}**

Había tenido el día más largo de toda su vida.

Bueno, tal vez no era para tanto, pero definitivamente había sido un día demasiado largo para su gusto.

En primer lugar, Kagome estaba enfadada con él. Estaba _tan_ molesta que no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día y lo había ignorado cuando él había intentado hablar con ella. Y, luego, estaba el imprevisto (pero esperado) parto de Sango, a quien, a pesar de su avanzado estado, nadie se molestó en vigilar. Ella decía que estaba bien y, ¡pas! Se le rompió la fuente.

¿Otra cosa?

Estaba aburrido de oír con lujo de detalles como Sango pensaba castrar a Miroku mientras sufría el momento del parto. Además, Kagome estaba dentro, ayudando en todo lo que aquello conllevaba. ¡Ella no debería estar atendiendo un parto! Ella debería estar descansando, no haciendo el papel de partera.

Y la guinda del pastel se la ponía el que él no podía dejar de pensar en si Kagome sufriría tanto a la hora de parir como Sango siempre aparentaba con sus gritos y lamentos que, sinceramente, le eran escalofriantes si pensaba en la fuerte personalidad de Sango. ¿Por qué Miroku quería hacer papel de conejo? Si en serio iba a por los veinte hijos que había acordado con Sango en el principio, sentía que, luego, no quedaría nada de ninguno de los dos.

Pero, por el momento, solo se estaban preocupando por el nacimiento del hijo número _x_ de Miroku.

En esos precisos instantes estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol viendo como Miroku se apoyaba en la madera de su cabaña, estando atento a todo lo que pasaba dentro.

Un par de segundos después sintió como alguien se paraba a lado suyo. Al girar un poco la cabeza pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de la insignificante figurilla de la chica nueva, Yumi.

— ¿InuYasha-kun?

La verdad ya estaba harto de que esa niña estuviera siempre merodeando cerca de él.

— ¿Qué quieres?

La vio morderse un labio con nerviosismo.

—Ha tenido una disputa con la señora Kagome, ¿no es así?

Bufó con cansancio. Era obvio para todo el que los viera que estaban peleados. O algo así. Bueno, la situación era tan cotidiana que ya nadie le prestaba demasiada atención a eso.

— ¿Sabe? —continuó mientras jugueteaba _inocentemente_ con sus cabellos. —Me han dicho que los matrimonios que pelean demasiado son muy inestables. —le dijo.

Él parpadeó, confundido. ¿A qué venía toda esa basura? Sí, es cierto, él y Kagome peleaban casi todo el tiempo, pero había sido así desde, técnicamente, siempre. ¿Por qué venía ella en ese momento y le decía esas cosas?

—Al contrario de lo que muchos creen…—siguió hablando. —Cuando una mujer se cansa de esa situación se va y busca alguien más con quien estar. —la vio por el rabillo del ojo. —Sobre todo cuando aún son mujeres jóvenes, que aún pueden restablecer su vida. Buscan a alguien con más valor que con quien estaban.

De pronto se vio pensando en las palabras de la chica.

— ¿Por qué vienes a decirme esto? —exclamó con fastidio, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Miroku! —se oyó un gran chillido. — ¡Juro por tu puta madre que te arrancaré los testículos y haré que te los tragues si vuelves a dejarme preñada!

Sudó frío y vio a Miroku, quien cubría su rostro con una mano, como si en serio hubiera _sentido_ esas palabras dichas por su esposa. Le recorrió un escalofrío a él también de solo imaginarse a sí mismo en la misma situación. Ojalá Kagome fuera un poco más compasiva con él cuando llegara la hora.

—Porque veo la forma de actuar de la señora Kagome. —Yumi retomó el tema.

— ¿Su forma de actuar? —dejó de interesarse por Miroku a ver a la chica a lado suyo.

Ella asintió sabiamente, como si en serio fuera una experta en el tema.

—Yo solo quiero que usted no salga lastimado con todo esto, InuYasha-kun.

Frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

¿Por qué de pronto estaba en serio pensando en lo que esa chica le estaba diciendo? ¿Acaso era en serio tan inseguro como para pensar ese tipo de cosas? Kagome lo amaba, se lo había demostrado lo suficiente como para no desconfiar de ella. Había abandonado su época y su hogar por él, no tenía motivos para dudar de ella. Además, esperaba un hijo suyo. Eso era más que suficiente para que no le permitiera irse de su lado durante _mucho_ tiempo.

—Puede que quien en verdad le quiera esté más cerca de lo que parece.

Y, sin más, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Se tensó y vio como luego ella se daba la vuelta y se marchaba.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla en que ella le había besado y, sin poder evitarlo, habló.

— ¿Qué mierda…?

Se frotó la mejilla con fuerza, como si quisiera hacer desaparecer una mala sensación.

— ¿InuYasha? —detuvo su tarea al ver a la persona frente a él. — ¿Qué haces?

Kagome le miraba confundida. Aparentemente el parto al fin había terminado y ella había salido para darle un tiempo a solas a los, de nuevo, padres. Debió de estar lo suficientemente distraído como para no notar su presencia.

— ¡Nada! —se apresuró a contestar.

—Sango ha tenido un bebé precioso. —ella le sonrió. —No hubo muchas complicaciones y el parto fue rápido.

Sí, rápido. De unas tres o cuatro horas, mínimo.

Ella habló un poco más, pero él no le prestó la más mínima atención. Se dedicó a escudriñarla con la mirada.

No se veía cansada por lo hecho anteriormente, lo que era algo bueno. Parecía tranquila y no tan enfadada con él, por la forma en la que le hablaba.

—Y también lamento de hace rato. —esas palabras captaron su atención. —Sé que he actuado algo extraño. —suspiró. —Y sé que en realidad estabas preocupado por mí. —no apartó la vista de sus ojos. —No quiero estar molesta contigo por eso. —sonrió con dulzura.

— ¿Eh? —murmuró él, apenas comprendiendo lo que ella había dicho.

Ella sonrió y se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla.

Él se tensó.

Parpadeó.

Se sonrojó.

—Keh.

Y no se molestó en querer _limpiarse_ la mejilla.

Ella solo sonrió divertida al ver la timidez típica de él, algo que no se le había quitado en todos esos años. Se apoyó contra su pecho y sonrió al sentir uno de los brazos de su marido rodeándola por la cintura. La calidez y la sensación de protección que siempre la embargaba cuando estaba junto a InuYasha era algo que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Se permitió a sí misma estar en esa posición un poco más de tiempo, siendo rodeada por los brazos del hombre al que amaba. Deseaba estar con él más que nada en el mundo.

— ¿InuYasha? —musitó con voz suave, acariciando sus propias palabras.

— ¿Uh? —murmuró él distraídamente, olfateando de manera disimulada la cabellera de su esposa.

Ella llevó una de sus manos al pecho de su marido y apretó ligeramente la tela del haori.

—Vamos a casa.

 **EDITADO: 10/08/2016**


	14. Chapter 14

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Fanfic dedicado a** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 _Siento decepcionar a quienes querían Lemon, pero quiero mantener la historia en rating T_

 _Sorry, XD_

 _Nota a_ _Corazón de Mazapán_ _: ¡Contesta cuando te envían PM! D:_

 **{*—Capítulo catorce—*}**

—Oye, InuYasha.

Con pereza abrió un ojo y dirigió la vista a su esposa, quien estaba sentada en el futón junto a él, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, una mano sobre el vientre y su haori puesto, tapando su desnudez.

Él, en cambio, seguía acostado sobre el futón con las piernas y los brazos extendidos, con el pecho descubierto pero con su hakama puesto.

— ¿Te preocupa algo? —le preguntó. —Estás algo ido.

— ¿Eso crees? —murmuró.

Sí, estaba pensando en Yumi, la chica nueva, en el beso que había recibido por parte de ella y en sus palabras sobre las mujeres que se van y buscan otra pareja mejor que la anterior.

No estaba muy seguro de por qué lo había hecho, pero sabía que esa chica quería algo de él que jamás obtendría.

¿Cómo pudo hacerlo dudar durante unos breves instantes?

Kagome le había prometido que estaría a su lado para siempre, o bien, el tiempo que él quisiera que se quedara con él, que, para el caso, era lo mismo. Además, ella estaba encinta y había abandonado su época por estar junto a él. Kagome era suya, jamás se iría de su lado. Aunque, si era así, ¿por qué seguía dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza?

—Oye, oye. —le llamó con las manos en el pecho masculino, zarandeándolo levemente y luego apoyándose en él con los codos. — ¿No has pensado en cómo podemos llamar al bebé? —intentó distraerlo.

Él parpadeo y, ahora prestándole verdadera atención y con la cabeza levemente levantada, contestó.

—Nah, aún falta mucho para eso. —dejó caer la cabeza con despreocupación.

—Tres meses no es tanto. —le dijo. —Y el bebé crece deprisa, podría nacer antes. Además, como tú eres mitad demonio, podría ser que el embarazo no sea como los demás.

La miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Oye, Kagome…—comenzó. —Para cuando vayas a parir…—hizo una pequeña pausa. — ¿Por qué no me quitas esta cosa? —preguntó, señalando el rosario en su cuello.

Ella parpadeó, confundida.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó en un murmullo.

— ¡Porque terminarás matándome! —exclamó mientras se incorporaba un poco, apoyándose en sus codos. —Si Sango amenaza siempre a Miroku con castrarlo, ¡tú pasarás todo ese tiempo mandándome al suelo!

— _Ohh…_ —murmuró. —Bueno, tú me dejaste preñada. Tal vez te lo merezcas. —sonrió divertida.

—No es divertido. —murmuró.

Ella le sonrió con ganas.

—Vale, te lo quitaré cuando el parto esté cerca, pero te lo pondré luego de eso. —hizo el trato.

Él se quedó un minuto en silencio.

— ¿Y si mejor lo tiras?

— ¿Y si mejor aprender a comportarte? —se burló.

—Me tratas como una mascota. —se quejó.

Ella rió aunque él no estuviera bromeando y le pasó un brazo por encima de su torso, acomodando su cabeza sobre él y suspiró relajada.

—Es que eres como un perrito. —rió, alcanzando una de las peludas orejas con su mano y rozándola con sus dedos.

—Keh.

Ella devolvió el brazo a la posición anterior, dejándolo reposar sobre el pecho de su esposo y comenzó a trazar líneas imaginarias con sus dedos, acariciando con cariño la piel masculina.

Él se dedicó a olfatear su cabellera distraídamente.

Le gustaba el olor de Kagome. Le gustaba mucho.

Siempre le pareció que era un aroma muy tierno, aunque ella tuviera a veces un carácter de los mil demonios.

—Oye, Kagome…—le llamó en tono dudoso.

— ¿Umh? —se levantó un poco, lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

—Tú…—dudó. —No te irías con otro, ¿cierto?

Iba a reclamarle por una pregunta tan estúpida, pero al ver la expresión abatida en sus ojos no pudo hacerlo. ¿Qué estaría pasando por la mente de InuYasha?

—InuYasha…—sonrió con ternura. —Dejé mi antigua vida y mi antiguo mundo por ti, tonto. —se arrimó un poco más a él. —Te he dejado claro mis sentimientos, y están también aquí. —guió una de las manos masculinas a su vientre y sonrió. —Yo no me iré nunca de tu lado, InuYasha. —apretó un poco la mano que había apoyado en su abultado vientre. —Porque yo te amo, idiota.

Y dicho esto, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le sonrió.

Sintió como él la estrechaba entre sus brazos y volvió a acomodarse como estaba antes.

—Tonto.


	15. Chapter 15

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Fanfic para** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 _Este capítulo se lo dedico a_ _Beluu90_ _y_ _Corazón de Mazapán_ _n.n_

 _Es corto, pero súper esencial para los problemas que crearé más adelante._

 _Notita: Creo que me inspiré demasiado con esta cosa._

 _ **IMPORTANTE DE LEER:**_ _Este fic está casi en el final, pero tendrá una secuela por aparte. No pregunten mis planes, simplemente les diré que es un GRAN secreto de las musas, que no dejan de joderme todo el maldito día._

 **{*—Capítulo quince—*}**

Los observó desde lejos durante varios y largos minutos.

Se veían felices, tranquilos, en paz… Como si nada pudiera perturbarlos en ese instante.

Kagome, su _rival_ y esposa del _amor de su vida_ llegaba ya al octavo mes de embarazo, aunque parecía que fuera a entrar en labor en cualquier momento. En otras pocas palabras, ya llevaba tres meses y poco más viviendo en esa villa y casi cuatro de haber huido de la que fue la suya.

InuYasha casi nunca, o más bien _nunca_ la dejaba sola. Guardaba la vana esperanza de que fuera solo por el embarazo, de que él no quisiera a esa mujer y de que fuera a abandonarla luego.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan egoísta?

 _»No es egoísmo querer a alguien para ti._

¿Sería cierto?

Volteó a verlos de nuevo.

Conversaban de algo que ella no podía escuchar, pero era casi seguro de que hablaban de algo que solo ellos entenderían, puesto que ella aun no comprendía toda la historia que tenían las tierras que estaba pisando en ese momento. Estaba él de pie frente a ella, quien estaba sentada y con las piernas extendidas, seguramente cansada por el peso extra que llevaba con ella.

¿Por qué no pudo ser ella quien llegara antes?

 _»No puedes editar la línea del tiempo ni interferir con el hilo rojo del destino._

¿El hilo rojo del destino?

 _»Aquel que conecta a dos personas, sin importar el tiempo o espacio. Un lazo irrompible, puro._

—Pero si yo pudiera…

¿Poder qué? Ella no podía hacer nada. ¿O sí?

 _»Puedo ayudarte a conseguir lo que quieres…_

— ¿Qué? —murmuró.

¿No era solo su cabeza? ¿En serio escuchaba esa voz?

Tembló sin poder evitarlo. ¿Sería algún demonio que quería aprovecharse de su joven e inexperto corazón?

 _» ¿No quieres que InuYasha tenga ojos solo para ti?_

—Sí, pero yo…

 _»Espera entonces a que ese niño nazca, luego de eso, actuaremos._

— ¡No! —exclamó.

Claro, cuando se negó ya era demasiado tarde, había pactado con un demonio sin ser del todo consciente, llevaba escrita la marca de una maldición en la muñeca que, por cierto, le ardía peor que si le clavaran miles de agujas.

¿En qué momento se había enamorado de una forma lo suficientemente vulnerable como para dejarse manipular? ¿Ese demonio le haría daño a Kagome, acaso? Si era así, ¿InuYasha no la odiaría?

— ¡No! —lloró, llamando la atención de InuYasha, quien tenía un oído muy desarrollado y, por consiguiente, la atención de Kagome, que notó la desviación en la mirada de su esposo.

— ¿Qué le ocurrirá a esa niña ahora?

Kagome, en cambio, solo se quedó viendo en la dirección donde ella estaba, ya que había salido corriendo unos segundos antes.

—InuYasha, ayúdame a levantarme. —pidió, estirando los brazos hacia él, quien la ayudó a levantarse despacio.

Una vez en pie, él no la soltó y pudo sentir la incomodidad que Kagome destilaba en esos momentos.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —le dijo a su marido en voz baja y con preocupación.

—Yo también.

Ambos podían sentirlo. Aquella fuerza sobrenatural apenas perceptible estaba ahí, en silencio, vigilándolos.

—No puedo luchar. —musitó Kagome.

Y no podía, sí utilizaba sus poderes espirituales terminaría purificando a su propio hijo, además de que no estaba en las condiciones para hacerlo a esas alturas.

La mantuvo junto a él por los hombros, mirando los alrededores con el ceño fruncido y, luego, mirándola a ella.

—Yo voy a protegerte.

Ella sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero…—hizo un pequeño silencio y suspiró.

— ¿Kagome? —le llamó, preocupado.

Ella negó con suavidad y hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de su esposo.

Y el aire sopló, helado, anunciando el comienzo del otoño.

 _»No podrás protegerla por siempre._


	16. Chapter 16

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Fanfic para** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 _Este capítulo se lo dedico a… TODOS LOS SCOUTS DEL MUNDO :'v_

 _ **IMPORTANTE DE LEER:**_ _Lo más que le queda al fic son cuatro capítulos, máximo. Pueden ser menos._

 _Por cierto, no jodan, no voy a matar a nadie importante :v_

 **{*—Capítulo dieciséis—*}**

No podía quitarse eso de la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento lo hizo! ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

Se acarició despacio la marca de la maldición del demonio en su muñeca. Aun ardía, por cierto, y se veía una forma desigual de color negro.

Había hecho lo único que en ese momento podía hacer para compensar a InuYasha y a Kagome: alejarse. Por mucho que había dicho que quería intentar _conquistar_ a InuYasha en el fondo siempre supo que era algo que no valía la pena. Ahora había un demonio vigilando la zona, lo sabía, y todo era su culpa, así que la única forma de que encontró para poder pedir disculpas era alejándose del matrimonio y quedarse donde en realidad debía estar.

Kagome, en cambio, le dirigía miradas a Yumi de vez en cuando. La verdad era que la chica le preocupaba, más con su extraño y repentino alejamiento.

No podía ir e intentar hablar con ella porque le rehuía y, además, su esposo se negaba a dejarla sola estando ya casi en el noveno mes de embarazo aunque, de hecho, estaba feliz de que no quisiera dejarla en ningún momento, no creía ser capaz ni de levantarse sola si llegaba a sentarse por su cuenta. Se sentía una completa inútil, pero sabía que el motivo valía la pena. El niño que cargaba debía estar lleno de energía al igual que su padre, nunca la dejaba dormir.

Por otro lado, InuYasha había estado más atento a lo que estuviera alrededor de lo normal. Sabía que esa presencia aun no se iba y le preocupaba el momento en que quisiera atacar. No quería que Kagome estuviera en más peligro del que estaría de por sí en la hora del parto.

Miroku y Sango también lo habían notado, al igual que Kaede y Sesshômaru, quien estaba cerca de los alrededores por si había algún ataque. La aldea no le importaba demasiado, pero tenía que proteger a Rin y, de paso, volver a recordarle a su _hermanucho_ que era mil veces mejor que él.

En fin, todos sus amigos estaban tensos y atentos a lo que pudiera ocurrir.

—InuYasha. —Kagome, quien estaba sentada junto a él, le llamó. — ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Me duelen los pies y la espalda está matándome.

Bueno, él se la hubiera llevado de todos modos, aunque no le diera motivos en específico, así que, con un asentimiento de cabeza, la alzó sin dificultad y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su cabaña.

Una vez dentro, se sentó en el piso con ella entre sus piernas. Sabía a la perfección que Kagome no quería estar completamente acostada y, como comenzaba a hacer frío por causa del otoño, era mejor para ella si se recostaba en él.

La oyó suspirar y la ayudó a estirar las piernas. Ella dejó que la abrazara y mantuvo las manos en su vientre, sintiendo como el bebé se movía de vez en cuando.

—Oye, InuYasha. —murmuró con los ojos cerrados. —Algo le pasa a Yumi.

Él parpadeó, confuso.

— ¿Y a nosotros qué?

—No seas egoísta, InuYasha. —le regañó aun sin abrir los ojos. — ¿Crees que debería hablar con ella luego?

Dejó ir el aire pesadamente.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar. —declaró.

Ella suspiró y se movió un poco.

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio ella se incorporó y, con manos lentas, le quitó a InuYasha el collar de dominación, sonriéndole levemente.

—Podría nacer en cualquier momento. —sonrió. —Y teníamos un trato.

Claro, por dentro, él estaba que daba saltos de alegría. Su sueño de ser despojado de esa cosa había durado por _muchos_ años y, aunque fuese solo por algún tiempo, estaba libre de él.

Ella, en cambio, volvió a acomodarse como estaba, sabiendo a la perfección los pensamientos que cruzaban por la cabeza de su marido.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que podría nacer en cualquier momento? —preguntó de pronto.

—Instinto. —sonrió.

Él masculló algo inentendible y se permitió dormir, junto con ella, un par de horas.

 _»Ya falta poco…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Fanfic para** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 _Oh, sí, baby, 100 RWs XD_

 _Sí, Sayra, vos sabés que te amo :*_

 _Siento la tardanza. Ya saben, múltiples ocupaciones, mi celular dejó de funcionar, etc._

 _¡Ya casi se acaba!_

 _¡Se nos va! ¡Se nos vaaaaa!_

 **{*—Capítulo diecisiete—*}**

Respiró profundo y trató de relajarse un poco.

Podía decir que jamás en toda su vida, _jamás_ había sentido un dolor semejante, como si la partieran en dos completamente. Las punzadas de dolor recorriéndole la espina dorsal y las vértebras separándose entre ellas, provocándole un dolor aun más agudo.

Claro, sudada, dolorida y cansada lo único que quería era echarse a morir y dormir unas dos semanas seguidas, pero el _motivo_ del dolor no se lo permitiría.

Podrían llamarla tonta o masoquista, pero era, en definitiva, uno de los mejores días de toda su vida.

Trató de estirar un poco sus entumecidas piernas y le sonrió a Kaede cuando salió de la cabaña, agradeciéndole con la mirada.

Sentía que habían sido las horas más largas de toda su vida. Ahora podía comprender a la perfección los _sentimientos_ de su amiga Sango a la hora de dar a luz. Era realmente doloroso, jamás podría compararlo con nada.

Se volteó lentamente hacia su derecha, aun sintiendo los restos del dolor recién experimentado y acomodó al pequeño e inquieto bulto que estaba a lado suyo contra su pecho.

Sí, podían haber sido las horas más largas y dolorosas de toda su vida, pero cada segundo había valido la pena.

 _«Soy madre…»_

No podía evitarlo, se sentía dichosa. Por fin podía tener entre sus brazos a su primer hijo. O _hija._ En realidad, aun no lo sabía, le había pedido a Kaede que no se lo dijera, quería descubrirlo ella misma.

Con cuidado, y provocando un pequeño gimoteo por parte del recién llegado, tocó una de las pequeñas orejitas de perro que se asomaban entre unos pequeños cabellos plateados.

Era idéntico (o idéntica) a InuYasha. Solo esperaría a que abriera los ojos, pero podía apostar a que serían del mismo color ámbar que los de su esposo.

Con cuidado de no molestar demasiado a su bebé, removió un poco la tela en la que estaba envuelto, descubriendo, al fin, el sexo del bebé.

Oyó el movimiento de la puerta corrediza al abrirse y luego al cerrarse. No podía ver quién era porque estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero tampoco necesitaba hacerlo para saber de quién se trataba.

Para ser sincera, le sorprendía de sobremanera lo silencioso que se había mantenido durante todo el proceso del parto, aunque ella en realidad no pudo verlo durante ese tiempo, pero le preguntaría más tarde.

— ¿Kagome?

Sintió su cercanía y levantó ligeramente la vista para verle. Él miraba fija y nerviosamente al infante quien, por cierto, seguía removiéndose de forma incómoda al no sentirse a gusto con su nuevo ambiente.

Sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y, antes de hablar, separó un poco al bebé de su cuerpo, dándole a él una mejor vista.

—Es una niña, InuYasha.


	18. Chapter 18

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Fanfic para** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 _Bueno, como una de las últimas notas, les digo que el fic será cerrado con 20 capítulos completos n.n_

 **{*—Capítulo dieciocho—*}**

Caminó despacio y con calma el pequeño trecho que lo llevaría hacia su objetivo.

Estiró los brazos, perezoso y bostezó. Cuando al fin llegó hacia quien buscaba dejó caer el báculo que siempre llevaba consigo sobre la cabeza de su amigo, quien simplemente le dirigió una punzante mirada glacial.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? —le gruñó el _tipo_ frente a él.

Miroku solo sonrió con tranquilidad y levantó el báculo de la cabeza de InuYasha.

— ¿No deberías estar con tu familia? —habló de pronto.

Vio de reojo al hanyô, quien solo dejó ir el aire de sus pulmones pesadamente y, acto seguido, se rascó la parte de atrás de una oreja con despreocupación.

—Kagome necesita descansar. —respondió con simpleza.

Iba a omitir el hecho de que el estar en la cabaña con la _recién llegada_ le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Y le tienes miedo a tu hija. —se burló.

Un certero puñetazo dio justo en la coronilla del monje, quien solo atinó a soltar un quejido por el dolor y luego llevarse la mano a la zona golpeada.

—No se tratar con bebés. —murmuró avergonzado.

—Aprenderás. —le contestó el monje. —Todos lo hacemos.

Dicho y finalizado, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la cual había venido.

Ni él ni su adorada Sango habían podido ver a Kagome o a la nueva bebé desde el parto, que había sido hacía apenas un día. Suponía que era de lo más normal que Kagome quisiera descansar, no cualquier humano daba a luz a un bebé con sangre demoniaca. Aunque si le daba curiosidad el saber cómo era la bebé, puesto que sabía que Kagome se encontraba bien y no debían preocuparse en ese instante por ella.

Lo único preocupante en esos momentos era la extraña presencia que rodeaba la aldea desde esa mañana.

Sí, ya la habían notado antes, pero se había intensificado ese día.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso durante los días más pacíficos?

También había notado extraño con respecto a Yumi.

Había estado vigilándola desde que llegó a la aldea y no pudo evitar fijarse en la forma en que miraba a InuYasha. Esa chica estaba _enamoradísima_ de él y siempre había tratado de seguirlo a todas partes, pero esas últimas semanas casi no la había visto y, cuando lo hacía, ella se veía o realmente incómoda o apagada, como si por su mente anduvieran pensamientos realmente preocupantes para ella.

No iba a meterse en la vida de la chica, pero hablaría con ella en cuanto considerara que el momento fuera el apropiado, de eso no tenía la menor duda.

—

—

Acunó con cariño a la pequeña bebé que en esos momentos se alimentaba de su pecho. Estaba dormida y de pronto su hija la había despertado reclamando su alimento.

No importaba cuantas veces le diera vueltas al asunto, aun no podía creer que fuera madre. Mucho menos _quien era_ el padre, el cual, por cierto, no había entrado de nuevo a la cabaña desde que le había presentado a su hija.

Sabía que InuYasha tenía miedo sobre tratar con la bebé, temería romperla o algo por el estilo, pero pronto aprendería a ejercer perfectamente su rol paternal, no lo dudaba.

Lo único que ocupaba su cabeza en ese instante era el cómo llamarían a la bebé. Recordaba haberle mencionado a su esposo sobre el nombre hacía algunos meses, pero, al final, no habían quedado en nada. ¿Qué nombre sería perfecto para su pequeña?

¿Hikari?

Nah, muy común.

¿Tsuki?

La verdad, no le gustaba demasiado.

¿Hana?

Tampoco.

 _« ¿Y si pruebo con un nombre occidental? »_

Margarita, María, Javiera, Soledad, Rosa…

Nop, confundiría demasiado en la época en la cual estaba, mejor un tradicional y significativo nombre japonés.

— ¿Kagome?

Sus pensamientos le hicieron perderse tanto que no se dio cuenta el momento en el que su marido había entrado a la cabaña. Él la miraba con un ligero sonrojo el cual sabía que era porque prácticamente se le podían ver los pechos, pero había superado lo del pudor hacía tiempo, aunque InuYasha seguía siendo InuYasha.

— ¿Miroku te convenció? —se rió de él.

El hanyô frunció el ceño.

—No te burles de mí, joder.

— ¡InuYasha! —le regañó en voz baja. —No digas malas palabras en frente de la niña.

El hanyô casi se cae de espaldas por sus palabras.

— _¿Ehhh?_ —exclamó. —No jodas, Kagome. He hablado así toda mi vida.

Ella solo suspiró, dándole la razón con su silencio. La verdad, solo quería molestarlo un poco y, al parecer, había funcionado.

Le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a ella y él obedeció unos segundos más tarde.

—Oye, InuYasha. —le llamó suavemente. — ¿Cómo la llamaremos?

Él se rascó el puente de la nariz con despreocupación y miró a la bebé guindada del pecho de su esposa.

Bien, lo admitía, la niña era adorable y, aparentemente, glotona.

Dejó que su mujer se apoyara en él y la rodeó con un brazo, sin dejar de ver a su hija.

—Mmm…—la voz de Kagome le llamó la atención. — ¿Qué tal Yuna?

Él parpadeó, confuso.

— ¿Poder? —preguntó.

Ella solo asintió y se acomodó mejor contra él.

—Seguro llegará a ser tan fuerte y poderosa como tú.

—Keh. —masculló con un sonrojo en las mejillas. —Me gusta. —respondió unos segundos después.

Kagome sonrió y sintió que él la apretaba más fuerte.

 _«Somos una familia…»_

Y esa presencia seguía allí, aunque ellos la ignoraran.

 _»Mmm… ¿Yuna, eh?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Fanfic VIP para** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 _Ya este es el penúltimo capítulo (Solo falta uno T.T)._

 _Les aviso que, además de la secuela, escribiré un fic que sea completamente desde la perspectiva del OC, como otra versión de esta historia pero sin el villano y sin secuela y también se la dedicaré a Sara, puesto que, a pesar de que la idea ya se me había ocurrido desde hace un año, ella, además de sugerirlo, me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para comenzar, así que será más tradicional (Y creo que cambiaré a Yumi con alguien más XD) n.n_

 _Por cierto, la secuela de esté fic tendrá también unos veinte capítulos, para ir adelantándoles eso, pues. De paso, le adelanto las gracias a_ _ **Titania Scarlett**_ _, puesto que se ofreció muy amablemente a ayudarme con ese futuro fic :D_

 _¡A leer!_

 **{*—Capítulo diecinueve—*}**

Cualquiera que se paseara por la aldea en ese momento podría ver a Kagome apoyada en las afueras de su cabaña, peinándose el cabello con las manos.

Durante la semana que había pasado muchos de los aldeanos cuchichearon sobre la recién nacida que ahora vivía en esa cabaña. Kagome solía dejarla dentro la mayor parte del tiempo ya que, aparentemente, dormía mucho. Se estaba recuperando bien del parto y era algo que todos notaban. Su vientre aun estaba algo abultado y tardaría unos días más en volver a la normalidad. Sus pechos, en cambio, habían crecido bastante por el alimento que debía proporcionarle a su hija.

Se le miraba feliz, radiante y dichosa. Era como si nada en el mundo pudiera desaparecer esa sonrisa que se había instalado en su rostro.

Estaba la mayoría del tiempo con un yukata de colores claros, cómodo para el momento y lo suficientemente abrigador para el otoño. Tampoco era como si quisiera enfermarse en esos precisos momentos en los que era tan feliz.

Si muchos años antes le hubieran dicho que terminaría así como estaba, hubiera tachado a cualquiera que lo hubiera insinuado de loco.

InuYasha, por otro lado, se encontraba la mayoría del tiempo en la rama de un árbol próximo a su cabaña. Podía vérsele sentado, parado, acostado e incluso de cabeza en algunas ocasiones. Era como si tratara de mantenerse alerta pero, además, como si intentara no acercarse demasiado.

Kagome sabía el porqué. El hanyô temía a dos cosas.

En primer lugar, temía que si se acercaba en un mal momento ella le pondría de nuevo el rosario en el cuello. En segundo lugar, temía molestar a su hija de apenas una semana.

Kagome no estaba segura de si su marido estaba temiendo el dañarla si la tocaba o simplemente el molestarla haciendo algo estúpido, característico de él.

Lo dejaría pasar. Así como ella jamás había sido madre InuYasha no tenía realmente conocimiento con los niños, menos bebés. Ella ya había cuidado niños en cientos de ocasiones y sabía más o menos como tratarlos. Su marido era un caso completamente aparte.

Claro, él creía que ella no se daba cuenta cuando entraba en la cabaña por las noches, cuando creía que dormía. Él las cuidaba y velaba por ambas todo el tiempo, aunque en ese árbol luciera la mayor parte del tiempo como un cobarde.

La presencia que habían sentido una semana atrás se había desvanecido, pero aun así no la mantenía del todo tranquila. Esa presencia se había sentido peligrosa, InuYasha también se lo había dicho en su momento. Debían estar atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar sin demostrar paranoia o asustar a los aldeanos.

El viento le mecía los cabellos con lentitud, como advirtiendo que el día estaba demasiado tranquilo, pero ella no quería preocuparse, no en esos momentos en los que solo debería sentirse feliz y radiante.

Sintió el aura demoniaca de su marido junto a ella.

Había bajado del árbol por primera vez en ese día.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome?

Sus miradas chocaron.

¿Se le notaba tanto la preocupación que hasta el distraído de su marido se había percatado?

—Sí. —le dijo en un murmullo. —Pero siento que algo sigue mal.

Él asintió, dándole la razón a su mujer y la rodeó con un brazo cuando esta se acercó a él con intenciones de un abrazo.

—Te atrapé. —dijo ella con voz divertida contra su pecho.

Él parpadeó con confusión y, cuando al fin se dio cuenta, tenía de nuevo el _collar para perros_ guindando de su cuello.

— ¡Mierda, Kagome! —se quejó mientras que la separaba bruscamente de su cuerpo.

La mujer se echó a reír mientras que él intentaba, completamente en vano, sacarse el collar por la cabeza.

— ¡No te rías! —se volvió a quejar.

Kagome no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír con más ganas y apoyarse en la pared de la cabaña, sintiéndose incapaz de mantenerse en pie por su cuenta.

Un estridente llanto que provenía desde el interior de la cabaña les interrumpió el extraño momento. Kagome soltó una risita y, antes de entrar su hogar para atender a su hija, depositó un pequeño beso en los labios masculinos, sabiendo con anterioridad que él estaría sonrojado.

— ¡Ni creas que te perdonaré por eso! —dejó ir él con voz de grito.

El llanto disminuyó de a poco y, cuando se hubo calmado, se decidió a entrar él también a la cabaña.

Su mujer tenía en brazos a la bebé quien, aparentemente, solo ansiaba el contacto de su madre luego de ese _no agradable_ despertar.

Parecía un momento tan tranquilo, como si nada ni nadie pudiera arruinar ese pequeño trozo de sus vidas. Como si, por primera vez en todos los años de su existencia, todo fuera _perfecto_. Pero _eso_ seguía ahí y se negaba a irse. ¿Por qué nunca se podía obtener la felicidad completa?


	20. Chapter 20

**Un héroe**

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencias:** ñe...

 **Fic dedicado a** _ **Sara Y. Croft**_

 _Afaskdhalskjdh, ¡Último capítulo!_

 _Antes de comenzar a leer, les agradezco mucho a todos por leer este fic, en especial a:_

 _ **Say's DAIK**_

 _ **Corazón de Mazapán**_

 _ **Beluu-90**_

 _ **yessi-chibi**_

 _ **aky9110**_

 _ **Titania Scarlett**_

 _ **Gotti Calavera**_

 _ **Izanami-mina**_

 _ **AbiTaisho**_

 _ **SalyLuna**_

 _ **Sangoaome00**_

 _ **Lauren T. Uchiha**_

 _ **Hi-chan**_

 _ **Bness**_

 _ **Fernanda G**_

 _ **MimiJean**_

 _ **Seyram Asakura**_

 _ **Takarai-Arii**_

 _ **Los lectores anónimos**_

 _ **Y, por supuesto, a Sara Y. Croft**_

 _También gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer el fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado._

 _¡Nos vemos en la secuela!_

 _(Y en la otra versión del fic)_

 **{*—Capítulo veinte—*}**

En esos instantes, sentía que su cuerpo le pesaba toneladas.

¿Por qué le recorría el cuerpo una sensación tan desagradable?

Había sacado a su bebé por primera vez de la cabaña para ver qué tal le caía un poco de sol y aire fresco. Lo llevaba en su espalda, bien sujeto con un yukata, como hacían en esa época. Se había tenido que amarrar el cabello un una coleta baja y se la había dejado sobre el hombro, así no molestaría con eso a su bebé.

Por más que su marido se quejara, había comenzado a hacer de nuevo sus tareas habituales. Bueno, en ese caso solo era lavar ropa y preparar la comida, pero agradecía la oportunidad para estirar las piernas un rato.

Había conseguido con gran esfuerzo que InuYasha cargara a la niña por primera vez. Él jamás lo admitió, pero ella se dio cuenta que había quedado _cautivado_ por la pequeña criatura. Pudo ver en sus ojos color ámbar un brillo que jamás en su vida le había visto a su marido. Era como si todo el sufrimiento que había acumulado en algún momento de su vida desapareciera para dar inicio a una nueva y maravillosa etapa donde todo _debía_ ser perfecto.

Bueno, tal vez exageraba, pero sí que era cierto que ese brillo jamás se lo había visto.

Se había aguantado las ganas de reír a carcajadas cuando él casi pega un grito del susto que le provocó cuando su pequeña hija comenzó a reclamar alimento. Había sido digno de una fotografía. Era una lástima que en esa época no existieran, porque de ser así tendría un álbum _repleto_ de fotografías de su nueva vida.

En esos instantes caminaba de regreso a su cabaña con el cesto de la ropa sucia vacío. Había dejado a su marido cuidándola, no porque creyera que pudieran robársela, sino porque podría haber un viento muy fuerte y esta saldría volando.

Al dejas el cesto junto a su cabaña, de nuevo la recorrió esa extraña sensación. Era como si una desagradable corriente eléctrica le recorriera todo el cuerpo, llenándole de pesar.

¿Por qué sentía que algo _realmente_ malo estaba por suceder?

No podía entenderlo, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Caminó de regreso a donde estaba su marido, quien, por cierto, se había acostado sobre la hierba y estaba ignorando completamente la ropa que ella le había encargado. Bueno, no importaba, pronto la ropa se secaría y podrían guardarla. Además, no era demasiada. Un par de yukatas suyos y un par de la bebé. El traje de ratas de fuego tenía su propia historia y, para ser sincera, no creía que su marido lo hubiera lavado desde que nació, pero nunca se veía realmente sucio, a menos que acabara una batalla reciente.

Al menos le ahorraba el lavado de la misma, aunque, muy en sus adentros, creía que InuYasha era _ligeramente_ cochino.

Solo _ligeramente._

Sintió el viento azotar su rostro con fuerza, provocándole un leve mareo.

¿Por qué sentía que incluso el clima estaba mal?

InuYasha la observó por el rabillo del ojo desde su posición.

Algo andaba mal con su mujer, lo sabía. De hecho, algo andaba mal con él también. No se sentía _tan bien_ como usualmente se sentía, físicamente hablando.

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia ella, sosteniéndola cuando estuvo a punto de tropezarse con sus propios pies. Podría haber sido considerado solo un pequeño acto de torpeza, pero él sabía que eso iba mucho más allá.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó con un deje de preocupación en la voz.

Kagome solo lo miró aturdida durante unos segundos. ¿Qué había mal en él también? ¿Qué había mal en ella? ¿Tan terrible sería lo que estaba a punto de pasar?

Sentía los parpados tan pesados y la respiración atorada en su garganta. Los ojos de su marido la miraban con pánico. ¿Se vería mal, acaso? Sentía que perdía todas las fuerzas que se habían acumulado en su cuerpo. Se sentía casi sin vida, pero el malestar le había abandonado.

—Tengo sueño…—murmuró en un susurro, apoyando todo su peso en su marido.

Yuna soltó un pequeño gimoteo desde la espalda de su madre.

Cerró los ojos despacio, dejando que la oscuridad le llenara el cuerpo y sintiendo los irrefrenables deseos de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

¿La bebé también podía sentirlo?

— ¿K-Kagome?

¿Por qué había cerrado los ojos de pronto?

¿Por qué su hija había comenzado a llorar con desesperación?

¿Por qué sentía que algo le devoraba el pecho?

 _»Ella está muerta._

InuYasha sintió como el cuerpo de su esposa se ponía rígido entre sus brazos.

 _»Es la hora._

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
